Harry Potter and the Evan's Family
by faubert1
Summary: After the Events at the end of Book 5 harry returns to the Dursley's and while there meets a family with the same last name as his mother. How will this effect Harry and how will others react to this. Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter Story. It begins after the events of the fifth book and ignores book 6 and 7. I am sorry for any errors. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters. Thank you for reading this story

Chapter 1 An Encounter in the Park.

Harry Potter awoke to the hottest day of the summer yet. He looked out the window and wondered what was going on in the world. As usual he had heard nothing from his friends. His thoughts were interrupted by the screams of his Uncle.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE AND COOK OUR BREAKFAST!" Uncle Vernon screamed as Harry walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen and cooked them Breakfast. After cooking them Breakfast Harry was given a slice of bread and some water.

"I want to see the letter you're going to send to those freaks" Vernon told them as Harry handed his Uncle the letter. Vernon read the letter and handed it back to Harry.

Harry remembered the encounter his relatives had with the Weasleys and the others demanding that they take care of him. But the encounter had made it worse for him. The only change was they he had to write a letter saying that everything was fine every three days.

"Good. Now go to that bloody Owl of yours and sent that letter out. I will not Freaks like them tell good normal people like me what to do. GOT THAT BOY," Vernon screamed at Harry. "Yes Uncle Vernon:" Harry responded,

Vernon nodded his head. "And after you send that letter you will do some chores." Vernon saying handing Harry a long list of chores to do. Harry didn't mind the chores. It allowed him t keep his mind off what had happened at the Department of Mysteries.

Harry had watched his Godfather Sirius Black fall though the Veil and died. And with his death Harry believed that he had lost his last chance to move away from the Dursley's.

Harry went up to his room and opened the cage where his owl Hedwig was. She flew out of the cage and nipped on his finger in a playful manner. He then tied his letter to her leg.

"You know the usual procedure. At least you get the chance to be free." Harry said in a said tone of voice. Hedwig looked at Harry understanding what he felt before flying off into the sky.

A couple of hours later Harry was walking down the street toward the Polkiss. He was supposed to do some work for them. As he walked pass the park he heard his cousin Dudley and his gang laughing.

"What are you going to do cry?" Dudley said to a young Boy who Harry recognized as Mark Evans. A boy from the Neighborhood who was the most recent target of Dudley's gang. The boy said nothing but he was clearly scared.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE DUDLEY" Harry said walking up to them and just stared at Dudley. Piers Polkiss one of the gang members just laughed at Harry.

"What are you going to do Potter?" Piers said in a tone of voice that reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy. Harry walked up to Piers and punched him. "Your gong to pay for that" Dudley said as he and the others focused on Harry who reached into his pocket.

Dudley went pale as remembered what had happened last year." You can't do that. You will be expelled" Dudley said fearing what would happen if Harry took out his wand.

"I can do whatever I have to do defend myself Dudley." Harry said.

"Let's get out of here" Dudley screamed as he and the rest of his gang ran out of the park. He then helped Mark up.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked the young boy.

"I am fine thanks to you. You're Harry Potter?" Mark told Harry who expected Mark to look at his scar but Mark did not do that. "I have heard many stories about how I should avoid you. But I don't believe them" Mark told Harry.

Before Harry could respond a young couple ran up to them and stood between Mark and Harry. "Stay away from my boy." The woman screamed at Harry.

"He didn't do anything Mom. He rescued me from some bullies" Mark said defending Harry. The couple looked each other. They had heard the stories about Harry but they also knew that Mark always told the truth.

"Thank you for helping my son. I am John Evans and this is my wife Diana and you have already met my son Mark." John told Harry.

"Your welcome, I understand what bullies are like and wanted to help." Harry said noticed that John just stared at him.

"You live with the Dursley's right?" Diana said making it clear that she did not like them.

"Yes I do, and from the tone of your voice to dislike them as much as I do." Harry told her.

"At least I don't have to live with them" Diana said feeling much better about Harry. "Do you want us to walk you home?" Diana asked.

"No. I can walk myself" Harry said.

"If there is anything I can do to help you can come over anytime." Diana said before she, John and Mark started back home. When they returned home Diana looked at her son.

"Why don't you watch some TV before Dinner Mark?" Diana said as Mark rushed over to the TV. She then turned to her husband.

"Are you all right?" Diana asked her husband.

"I'm fine. It's just seeing Harry." John said.

"What about Harry?" Diana asked wondering why her husband was reacting so strangely to seeing Harry Potter.

"I can't explain it right now. I was thinking that we should go see Mom and Dad this weekend." John told his wife.

"I thought that we were going to see them on Mark's birthday?" Diana asked. She remembered how they had made plans to visit his parents then,

"I know but I need to see them as soon as possible. I can't explain why but you have to trust me on this." John asked his wife. She nodded her head in Understanding.

"I can start packing after Lunch if it's so important

"Thanks" John said as he put his arms and hugged his wife tightly.

After watching the family leave Harry continued on toward the Polkiss house. When he arrived at the house he started doing some chores for them. When Harry was finally finished Piers Father just stared at him. "That is a pretty fair job Potter. Why should I pay your Uncle for you doing such a poor job? Get out of here." The man said throwing Harry out.

Harry walked back toward the Dursley House. Nobody ever paid for the jobs Harry did in the neighborhood. They always made excuses which made Vernon even angrier. As he continued to walk he saw a car come up to him. John Evans looked out the window at him. "You need a ride back home Harry?" John asked him.

"No thanks" Harry said quickly.

"You look so tired Harry. Let me give you a ride home." John said.

"NO." Harry said quickly. He knew that the Dursley's would not react well to him being driven back home and that they would take it out on the Evans. "Please don't offer me a ride back home" Harry begged. The Evans looked at each other wondering what was going on. But they quickly agreed to Harry's request as they drove off.

"Something is wrong. Did you see how Harry reacted to us just offering him a ride?" Diana said.

"I know but we can't do anything about it right now." John told his wife.

Diana wanted to say something else but the look on her husbands face convinced her not to say anything.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Harry's Summer gets worse

Thank you for the replies. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter . I am just borrowing them for this story. I hope that enjoy the chapter and sorry for any errors

Chapter 2 Harry's Summer gets worse

When Harry arrived back at the Dursley House he knew that he was in a lot of trouble. His Uncle Vernon was waiting by the door and Dudley had a big smile on his face. But the thing that caused Harry to know that he was in a lot of trouble was the sight of his Aunt Petunia in the kitchen.

Harry summed up all his Gryffindor courage and walked in the House. Vernon pulled Harry inside and quickly closed the door so that his neighbors could not see what was going to happen.

"I GOT A CALL ABOUT YOU BOY! YOU DID SUCH A POOR JOB THAT YOU WERE NOT PAID! You're Aunt and I gave you a place to live. Those jobs you do are to earn your keep and you didn't do that wellat them simple jobs freak." Vernon told Harry.

"That's not true. The only reason why you don't get paid for my work is because everyone knows that you can't go to the police to complain." Harry told his Uncle.

For a brief second Vernon wanted to hit Harry but he feared how the freaks would react if they found out that he had struck Harry. "GO UPSTAIRS AND REMAIN IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL I DECIDE TO LET YOU OUT! AND NO MEALS" Vernon said as Harry walked up to his room.

As soon as he walked into the room and closed the door he heard it being locked. Harry then sat on the bed and started to go though his photo album. He stared at the picture of his parents. And then Harry looked at a photo of him with Ron and Hermione smiling. He then turned the page and saw a photo of Dumbledore's Army. Harry remembered when Colin sneaked his camera and took a photo of all of them. But one picture made him sad. It was a photo of Sirius. Looking at photo brought all the memories of his death back.

"Why did you have to die and leave me here Sirius" Harry asked the photo. Ever since he met Sirius during his third year Sirius had been his hope of escaping this prison and now that he was dead Harry figured that any chance of never returning here died with Sirius.

At that moment an Owl flew in the window and landed in front of Harry. Harry offered the Owl some water and treats as he removed a letter from the Owl's leg. As soon as Harry removed the letter the Owl flew away.

Harry looked at the envelope and noticed the seal of Gringott's. Harry opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

**Dear Mister Potter**

**It is with deep regret that we have been informed of the recent death of Lord Sirius Black. TheReading of his will has been scheduled for July 30th at noon here at Gringott's. You are required to attend the reading of Lord Black's will.**

**For your convince we here at Gringott's have scheduled your post owl conference to be held Directly after the reading of Lord Black's will.**

**We here at Gringott's express our deepest sympathy to you on the death of Lord Lack and we here atGringott's look forward to our continued excellant relationship with the Potter Family.**

**Sincerely yours:**

**Ragnok**

**President**

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

Harry reflected on the letter from Gringott's as he hid the letter so that it would not be found by his relatives. The letter confirmed the truth that Sirius was dead. Deep down Harry had hoped that Sirius was somehow still alive and would come back to rescue him but he knew that the Goblins would not send the letter unless they knew for sure that Sirius was dead.

What really caught Harry's interest was the second paragraph? What was a post owl conference? Did it have anything to do with his Owl exams? He had just taken his Owls and was waiting to get the results. But what did Gringott's have to do with Ministry Owl exams Harry wondered,

Harry also noticed that the date of the will reading was the day before his Birthday. Harry figured that this date would be when he would be leaving the Dursley's. And so he went to his calendar and wrote down the date as a countdown toward his freedom.

What Harry did not know was that events were happening that would make that date much sooner.

The Evans drove down the road past several mansions. They finally pulled into the driveway of one of the mansions and drove up the long driveway. When they pulled up to the Mansion the butler opened the door of the car.

"Master Jonathan? What brings you here so soon? I hope that nothing is wrong?" The Butler asked as he helped the Evan's family out of the car.

"I need to see my parents. And can you arrange for someone to take care of Mark?" John asked the butler. The butler quickly nodded his head.

"I know that Larry can take Mark down to the stables." The Butler suggested. John quickly agreed as Mark was led toward the stables. The Butler then led John and Diana into the study where a couple looked at them

"John, Diana? What are you doing here? I hope that nothing is wrong with Mark?" The man said getting up to great John and Diana

"Everybody is fine Mom and Dad. But there is something important that we need to talk to you about." John told his parents.

"Is it about Petunia and her horrible husband? David and I knew that it was a bad idea for you to live near them" The woman said

"Indirectly. Mark had a run in with some bullies which included there son Dudley. But he was rescued by another boy who lives with them. Diana explained.

"At least there is someone in that family with some honor. But I thought that they only had one son?" The father said

"They do Dad. But they have been taking care of someone else. Someone whose parents died in a car crash." John said as the wife gasped.

"NO. They all died in that car crash John. You know that." The wife said

"Calm down Rose. Maybe it is one of Vernon's relatives. He does have a sister you know. What is this boy's name?" David Evans asked

"His name is Harry Potter Dad and I think he is James and Lilly's son." John told his parents


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing the Evans Family

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the replies. As always I don't own the character. They belong to JK Rowling. Except for my original characters and one other character that belongs to another British production. Let's see if you can figure out where this character is from.

I know that some people asked how the Evans' family could not know about Harry. I hope that this chapter will start to explain it. As the story goes on you will learn more about this. This chapter and the next chapter will focus on the Evans' family. But we will return to Privet Drive in the next chapter.

Sorry for any errors.

Chapter 3 Introducing the Evans Family

Sir David Evans poured himself after hearing his son Jonathan tell him and his wife that he believes that Harry is still alive and is living with the Dursley's

"Your Mother is right. Harry died in that car crash along with James and Lilly." David told his son.

"That is not what we were told by that woman from the Ministry." John pointed out. "I remember that woman's exact words when we were told about the accident. She said that the Potters were killed in a car crash." John pointed out

"I remember." David said as he remembered that terrible day. "You think the Ministry did not tell us the whole story?" David asked his son.

"Dad, you were on assignment as Ambassador to China and I was on an overseas Military assignment when they died. The Ministry of Magic did to even bother to inform us of Lilly's death. You found out from the Foreign Secretary and I found out from my Commanding officer. And when we asked the Ministry for details?" John asked his father.

"We were told that the Potter's died in a Car Crash. You believe that there is more to the story?" David asked.

"Don't you find it strange that a Witch and Wizard died in a car crash?" John asked his father.

Diana couldn't take it anymore. "Ministry of Magic? Witches and Wizards? What the bloody hell are you two talking about" Diana asked not liking being left out of things. Rose smiled at her daughter-in-laws choice of words.

"We are sorry dear." Rose told Diana. "There are some things about our family that you don't know about." Rose told Diana. She then looked at the two men. "Why don't I take Diana into another room and I will explain what is going on" Rose suggested.

"That's a good idea dear" David told his wife.

Rose started to lead Diana out of the room but before leaving she turned to face David and John. "We have to do something about this dear. If Harry is still alive we can't let him stay with those horrible Dursley's." Rose said.

"I agree dear. I will find out what the hell is going on" David told his wife. Rose and Diana then left the room.

After the two women left David poured his son a drink. "How sure are you of this John? I don't want to push this and find out that we are wrong. It would break your mother's heart. "David pointed out.

"He has Lilly's eyes Dad. "When I saw Harry in the park and looked into those eyes I knew that it was Harry. We saw how Petunia treated Lilly when we found out about her powers. Imagine what she and her husband would do to Harry?" John told her father.

"I know and I will find out what is going on." David said as he reached for the phone and dialed a number. "This is Sir David Evans. I want to speak to Sir Humphrey Appleby" David said in a commanding tone of voice. "Fine, then have him call me back after his meeting with the Prime Minister. Forget that. Tell Sir Humphrey that I want to know everything about my Daughter Petunia and her family. And I want it as soon as possible." David said before hanging up the phone.

Rose invited Diana on to the porch and invited her to sit down. "You know about my daughter Lilly?" Rose asked Diana.

"John hasn't said much about her. I know that she and her family were killed in a car crash while John and I were overseas." Diana responded.

"Yes. When Lilly was eleven we got a letter delivered by an Owl saying that she was a witch and that she was accepted to a school of magic called Hogwart's." Rose explained.

"Sounds like a pretty amazing fairy tale." Diana said doubting what her Mother in Law was saying.

"A couple of days after getting this letter, a representative from the Ministry of Magic arrived and explained the way the magical world worked and what would be happening to Lilly. Eventually we made the decision that this would be the best thing for Lilly" Rose added.

"And you sent your daughter to this mysterious world. I am not sure if I would have let Mark go like that." Diana said.

"It was the right thing to do. Lilly did very well at Hogwarts. She was made a prefect and was Head Girl. And while she was in school she met James Potter. At first they didn't get along…." Rose said before being intrupted by Diana. "But they fell in love. Just like John and me? We hated each other at first. But in time we fell in love" Diana said finishing what Rose had begun to say.

"Yes. They got married and had a son Harry." Rose said. The next part would be the hardest thing for her.

"When Lilly became pregnant David was appointed Ambassador to China and you and John were suddenly assigned overseas. While we were all overseas…" Rose stopped speaking and began to cry at the memory.

"They died in a car crash?" Diana said hugging Rose.

"Yes. We found out months after they died. James, Lilly and Baby Harry. We didn't even attend the funeral. And now you and John come here and tell me a Harry Potter is living with Petunia and Vernon." Rose told Diana.

"I understand" Diana told Rose. But Diana still had one question that she had to ask. "John never mentioned that Petunia Dursely was his sister?" Diana asked.

"We threw her out of the family Diana. She was very cruel to Lilly when we discovered that she was a witch. Called her a freak and other bad names. And there is also Vernon Dursley. David and I never approved of him. He had no skills except to get Petunia to fall in love with him. The last time we saw Petunia was just before her wedding to Vernon.

But we were not totally cruel. David contacted his friend Sir Dennis Grunnings who made Vernon a director in his drill company." Rose explained.

"A do nothing job?" Diana asked Rose.

"The only kind of job he could do. But we wanted to make sure that he was able to take care of Petunia. But other then getting him that job we have no wish to see them. The thought of Harry living with those horrible people." Rose said.

Diana did not know what to say so she just sat there in silence to support Rose. . "Lilly would have liked you. You have been more of a daughter to me then Petunia ever was." Rose said smiling at her daughter in law as the two women headed inside to rejoin their husbands. They walked into the room just after David hung up the phone.

"I called Humphrey Appleby. David explained to his wife.

"What about contacting that friend of James? Sir… the one named for the Dog Star He might know about Harry?" Rose suggests.

"Sirius Black? Don't you remember we tried to reach him for information about James and Lilly but we could never reach him? David reminded his wife.

"You don't mean Sirius Black the criminal?" Diana asked.

"What do you mean by that Diana?" David asked.

"Something I overheard when we first moved in. I asked about the neighbors and they mentioned that Harry went to a school for the criminally insane and then I thought that I heard Petunia once say something about Harry being a criminal like his godfather Sirius Black. She glared at me when I looked at her.

Diana noticed everyone staring at her. "What?" Diana asked.

"Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. We met him when Harry was born. It was the only time we saw then before they died" John explained to his wife.

"That is more proof that Harry is alive and living with the Dursley's." Rose said still upset at the thought of Harry living with the Dursley's. David hugged his wife.

"I give you my word dear that I will find out what is going on and I will do everything in my power to protect Harry' David told his wife.

John and Diana looked at each other. "Make that all of us Dad. We Evans' protect our own" John said as Diana nodded her head in support of her husband's statement

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. I thought that I would get a chapter out before the weekend begins. As usual I do not own the characters except for the ones I create. The Harry Potter Characters belong to JK Rowling. I also borrowed Sir Humphrey Appleby and Bernard Woolley from the excellent British TV Show Yes Minister and Yes Prime Minister. I always loved these shows and instead of having the real life PM and his staff I decided to use the characters from both British shows,

If you want information about the show and the characters of Sir Humphrey and Bernard Wooley you can check wikipedia and search for Yes Prime Mister. (I tried to type a ldirect link but was unable to)

Again sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4 Discoveries are made

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at his desk outside the Prime Minister's office at 10 Downing Street. After telling that idiot Fudge that Dumbledore had style he had been reassigned to guard the Muggle Prime Minister and as part of that he cover he was made one of the Prime Minister's secretaries.

Even though Fudge had intended this to be an insult Kingsley knew that this assignment would help the Order of the Phoenix in its battle against Voldermot. And so he sat at a desk outside the Prime Minister's office.

The door of the Prime Minister's office opened and the Prime Minister's Principal Private Secretary Bernard Woolley walked out of the office carrying some files and walked up to Kingsley's desk.

"I need you to deliver these files to Sir Humphrey at the Cabinet Office." Bernard told Kingsley.

"Of course Mister Woolley." Kingsley as he took the files from Bernard and got up from his desk and left 10 Downing Street and started the short walk toward the nearby Cabinet office.

As he walked his eyes glanced down on the name on the first file **Petunia Evans Dursley**. He then quickly looked at the other files and noticed Vernon and Dudley's names on the file. But the name on the last file really caught his interest.

**Harry Potter**

Kingsley wondered why these muggles were suddenly so interested in Harry and his family. Kingsley knew that he would have to tell Dumbledore about this as soon as possible.

Kingsley quickly tapped his wand on the top file before walking into the Cabinet office and headed toward Sir Humphrey's office. Sir Humphrey looked up at Kingsley.

"Mister Woolley asked me to deliver these files to you Sir Humphrey." Kingsley said. Sir Humphrey quickly took the files.

"Good. Tell Bernard and the PM that I will be gone for the rest of the day. "Sir Humphrey said in his most commanding tone of voice which Kingsley meant that he was dismissed, Kinsley then returned to his desk at Downing Street and resumed shift and made plans to see Dumbledore as soon as his shift was over.

Once Sir Humphrey got the files he headed to his official car and started to review the files as the official car started its journey toward the Evan's Mansion.

The car pulled into the driveway and drove up to the mansion. As soon as the car pulled to a stop the driver opened the passenger door and Humphrey stepped out of the car and headed into the mansion.

He followed the Butler to the living room and waited outside as the Butler stepped inside the room. "SIR HUMPHREY APPLEBY TO SEE YOU." The Butler announced as David stood up as Sir Humphrey walked into the room.

"It's wonderful to see you again Sir Humphrey." David said signaling that this meeting would be formal. "You remember my wife Rose and this is my son Jonathan and his wife." David added.

Humphrey made eye contact with everyone before focusing on David. "It's nice to see you as well Sir David. I have the files you requested. They tell a very interesting story." Sir Humphrey told David as David offered him a seat and poured him a drink.

"Your daughter and her Husband have been involved in some interesting things. In order to protect your family's reputation these things have been overlooked" Sir Humphrey said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Petunia has not been my daughter since her misguided decision to marry Vernon Dursley. Except for him getting that job so he can support her I do not consider them part of my family." David said in a tone of voice that made it clear that the Dursley's were not entitled to the normal protections that a member of their class would get.

"I see." Humphrey said as he handed David the files. The DURSLEY family has three major issues that need to be dealt with. The first area is charges of abuse and neglect toward a child in their custody named Harry Potter." Rose gasped at that.

"Tell me more about Harry." David demanded. Humphrey noticed David calling the boy by only his first name.

"The details are in the file marked Harry Potter. But in summary there were charges of abuse and neglect made by various staff members at the school he attended, the details are in the file. But every time a charge is made the Dursley's made it known who you are and any investigation is instantly ended" Humphrey explained.

"Can any charges be brought now?" John asked Humphrey?

"It would be difficult. When Harry turned eleven the charges suddenly stopped. And there is something unusual about the school Harry attend after he turned eleven. He was supposed to attend the local Secondary school but that suddenly changed, and there is a question about what school he is currently attending.

The word in Little Whinging is that he attends St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys during the school year." Humphrey explained.

"And he returns home for the summer" Rose asked.

"That is what the community believes" Sir Humphrey said.

"That does not make sense. No Secure center would ever release a person just for the summer. Either the person is permanently released or they remain there. But to release someone just for the summer could lead to problems if the person causes problems." John points out.

"That is correct and the official files say that Harry attends a private school for the gifted and talented. And that after the school year ends he returns to the Dursley's for the summer." Humphrey said.

"Which would make more sense?" John explained knowing that the private school was Hogwart's.

"But why to the Dursley's say Harry attends St. Brutus?" Diana asks.

"The answer to that question is related to the second issue. Little Whinging has a crime problem that happens during the summer" Humphrey said.

"And the blame is always put on Harry. The community is scared of Harry. Until I met Harry I believed the stories about Harry." Diana said.

"That's the reason dear." John told Diana. "They use the story of Harry attending St. Brutus to support the idea that Harry is involved in the criminal activity." John added.

"That's correct. But according to the file on Dudley Dursley he is most likely responsible. He is way overweight. And has serious problems in school. There is a basis for filing child neglect charges against the Dursley's for their treatment toward Dudley." Humphrey explained.

"I see it. Too much love. SO we can have charges brought against Vernon and Petunia for their treatment of Dudley but not Harry?" David asked.

"That is correct. There are some charges that could be brought of abuse toward Harry. The details of those charges are in the file." Humphrey explained.

"I see, And the final issue?" David asked.

"Financial charges. Vernon committed embezzlement at Grunnings. And there are other issues of misconduct while acting as a director." Sir Humphrey told David.

"So that's why Sir Dennis has not been happy with Me.?" David said.

"He understands protecting family and has taken steps to protect his company." Humphrey reassured David.

"I should express how sorry I am for what happens" David suggests.

"That would be a good idea. And there is a second financial charge. The Dursley's have not been reporting all there income. HSBC has reported that they have been paying the Dursley's to take care of Harry but have not reported it. Over 60,000 Pounds a year have not been reported since Harry first went to them." Humphrey said.

"The Financial charges itself are enough to arrest them. Treasury already wants to file Criminal charges but have not done so because of who you are." Humphrey said as David read the criminal charges that could be brought against the Dursley's.

"DO IT! I want them arrested as soon as possible." Sir David commanded.

"It shall be done. What do you want to do about Harry Potter?" Humphrey asked.

"Bring him here. He is a member of my family. And for the others I do not care what happens to them." David said.

"I will make the necessary arrangements." Sir Humphrey said as he got up. "I should get back to London." Sir Humphrey said.

"Thank you for everything Humphrey. I am grateful for what you have done" David said becoming less formal. "I should get everything ready for Harry's arrival." David added as he escorted Humphrey to his car.

Back on Privet Drive it was Tonks turn to watch Harry. Her shift was almost over. Pretty soon Moody arrived. "Thought I would get here early" Moody told her as they heard the sound of sirens coming down the street.

They both react when they see the Police pull up to 4 Privet Drive and rush inside.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Dumbledore is Briefed

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. As usual I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these character. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors.

CH 5 Dumbledore is Briefed

Tonks and Moody both turned around to see several police cars arriving at 4 Privet Drive. Moody quickly turned to look at the young Auror." Do you have your muggle police identification?" Moody asked her,

Tonks nodded her head. "Right here I never leave home without it." Tonks told him.

"Good, I want you to remain close to Harry and make sure that nothing happens to him. Meanwhile I will let Dumbledore know what has happened." Moody told her.

Tonks used her Metamorphmagus ability to make her hair grow darker and she made herself look older. Moody then watched her show her ID to the uniformed officer outside the Dursley house who let her inside.

After Tonks went inside the Dursley house Moody moved away to make sure that he would not be seen by anyone. As soon as it was safe the sound of a car backfiring was heard as Moody left Privet Drive to see Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore going over some summer Hogwart's business with Professor McGonagall when they noticed Ablator Moody arriving/

"What are you doing here Alastor? I thought you were guarding Privet Drive tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was about to take over for Tonks when a bunch of Muggle Police officers arrived and went into the Dursley house." Moody told Dumbledore.

"Why did they go into the Dursley House?" McGonagall asked fearing that something has happened to Harry.

"I don't know. I didn't think it was a good idea for me to start asking questions. Tonks is inside the Dursley house now. She had identification saying that she is a muggle detective and can remain close to Harry." Moody said.

"Good, we have to clear this up quickly. Harry has to be back with the Dursleys before the wards fail.

"Not until we find out the reason why the muggle police went in. I will not let Harry be in danger from those people Albus. "McGonagall said

Dumbledore was about to respond when _S_hacklebolt arrived. Dumbledore looked at him wondering what had happened now.

"Something happened at Downing Street. The Prime Ministers Principal Private Secretary had me deliver some files to the Cabinet Secretary. Those files were on Harry and his relatives." Shacklebolt said as he and Moody shared a look.

"What kind of files Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't read them. But I would guess that it was the standard Muggle Civil Service files. Basic information about Harry and his relatives.

"And you didn't stop it? Maybe these Secretaries are under the Imperius Curse put on them by one of Voldermot's death Eaters." Dumbledore told Kingsley in a tone of voice that showed how upset Dumbledore was toward Kingsley who shook his head.

"You know that 10 Downing Street has a strong anti magical ward placed on it that makes it impossible to place any type of curse or spell on them. Just like the other Muggle Government buildings and Royal Palaces. You already know this Dumbledore" Kingsley said in response to what Dumbledore had said.

"Forgive me Kingsley. I was just worried about Harry" Dumbledore told Kingsley who shared a look with Moody.

"Do you both think that the police activity at the Dursley's and the taking of the files on them are related?" McGonagall said trying to getting the meeting back to the subject at hand.

"It is possible. The Home Office might of had the files sent to Downing Street to inform them of what was about to happen. The Prime Minister and the Cabinet Secretary are at the top of the chain of command." Shacklebolt told her.

"Home office?" McGonagall asked not familiar with the term.

"It's the muggle version of the DMLE." Moody answered,

"It's headed by an official called the Home Secretary who is a member of the Muggle Prime Ministers cabinet. And they also a Permanent Secretary who is the most senior Civil Servant in a department. This person works closely with the Cabinet Secretary." Shacklebolt told McGonagall.

"Then it's possible that the files that were brought dealt with the upcoming arrest of the Dursley's?" McGonagall asked.

"I would say that it's very likely." Moody said.

"It does not matter." Dumbledore getting control of this meeting back. "Harry must return to his family. It's important that the wards at the Dursley house remain strong." Dumbledore commanded.

At that moment Tonks arrived. Everyone started at her.

"You were supposed to remain with Harry." Moody told her.

"I stayed as long as I could. " Tonks said as she took out her notes. "I have the reasons why the Dursleys were arrested. " Tonks said.

"What are they?" Moody asked.

"Vernon Dursley was charged with Embezzlement and other misconduct while serving as a Director of Gummings Drill company. In addition to that he and Petunia Dursley are charged with failure to report income. Some 60,000 pounds HSBC Bank paid for the care of a minor named Harry potter" Tonks said reading her notes.

"They were taking money that was supposed to go to Harry" McGonagall said staring at Dumbledore.

"Yes. My best guess this that even though the bank listed is HSBC I will bet that the report came from Gringgott's. It is known that the Goblins do their muggle Business through that bank." Tonks said.

Moody nodded his head. "It does make sense. Harry should be having a post Owl conference with them pretty soon and an audit of all of his accounts would be done before such a conference." Moody said

"I should notify Madam Bones then. The law says that she is to be informed of any muggle arrest that could involve the Wizzarding world." Shacklebolt says.

"We can't let the Ministry know what is going on" Dumbledore tells them.

"Albus is right. Who knows how that idiot Fudge will react?" McGonagall says.

"Madam Bones can be trusted. I agree that we can't keep this from her." Moody says.

"There is one more thing. The list of charges also says that the Dursley's were arrested because a minor living there was in danger and hat to be removed for his safety." Tonks said,

"Harry?" McGonagall asked her face getting much older.

"Yes. There are charges of abuse, Neglect and endangering a child. The arrest was made to protect Harry from future danger." Tonks said.

"I KNEW THAT PUTTING HARRY WITH THOSE PEOPLE WAS WRONG! I WARNED YOU ALBUS! BUT EVERY YEAR YOU RETURNED HARRY TO THOSE PEOPLE" McGonagall said sounding like a living howler.

"There was no option. He had to go back to his family. And maybe it does sound as bad as it looks." Albus said. "Where is Harry now? Dumbledore asked Tonks.

He noticed the angry look from Tonks.

"That's a very interesting question. Harry was placed in a waiting limo and was sent to a mansion owned by a Sir David Evans…" Tonks said before being interrupted by McGonagall who was getting even angrier.

"LILLY'S FATHER? YOU TOLD ME THAT THE DURSLEYS WERE THE ONLY FAMILY HAD AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT LILLY'S FATHER IS ALIVE AND IS ABLE TO CLAIM CUSTODY OF HARRY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON ALBUS?" McGonagall asked still sounding like a living howler.

"I said that the Dursleys are the only family Harry had and I was right. David and Jonathan Evans were overseas at the time." Dumbledore responded. McGonagall still glared at him but decided not to yell.

"Her brother as well? Either one of them would of returned to England to raise Harry. Why the Dursleys? I want the whole truth this time Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I had to place Harry with a blood relative quickly. I had no time to waste. The wards had to be put on within 36 hours of Lilly's death or her Sacrifice would have been for nothing." Dumbledore said. "The wards protecting Harry must not be allowed to fail." Dumbledore said.

"Then the next logical step is to contact Harry." Moody said. The others quickly agreed.

"I will go see Harry right away." Dumbledore said already moving toward Fawkes. But Moody glared at him with his magical eye.

"Not you Albus. I think that we should send Harry's friends with a proper escort." Moody said.

"We still have some Hogwart's business to take care of Albus." McGonagall said.

"I assume that you will be able to handle this Alastor?" Dumbledore told Moody.

"Of course." Moody told Dumbledore as the meeting ended and everyone except Dumbledore left his office. McGonagall led them to an empty classroom and made sure that nobody could overhear them.

"What kind of game is Albus playing?" McGonagall asked the others.

"I don't know but something is going on. Kingsley, you go see Madam Bones and inform her of what has happened to the Durselys. Meanwhile Tonks and I will head to the Borrow and see the Wesealey's and then we will go see Harry and see what is going on." Moody tells them all.

"Sounds good. I better rejoin Albus. We have to finish discussing some school matters." McGonagall tells them as she leaves the classroom. The three Aurors look at each other.

"You really want to keep her in the dark?" Tonks asked the others.

"We don't have a choice. She spends too much time around Dumbledore and Snape." Moody tells them

"What about these people Harry is with now?" Kingsley asked.

"Tonks and I will see what is going on and see if it's the right time to tell Harry and his friends the whole story." Moody says.

"Right. I will see Madam Bones and then you two after you have had a chance to talk to Harry and the others." Kingsley said before heading toward Bones Manor to see Amelia Bones. Soon after Tonks and Moody leave for the Burrow.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Harry point of view

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. As usual I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors.

Authors note: This chapter takes place at the same time as the events of the last chapter. Which is why I am offering you both chapters so close together?

CH 6 Harry point of view

Harry sat in the back of the Limo not knowing what was about to happen to him as his mind went over the events of the past couple of hours.

It had begun with him still locked in his room. Harry then heard the sound of police sirens and then heard noises coming from downstairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Harry heard his Uncle screaming.

Thinking that it could be an attack by the Death Eaters Harry reached for his wand and hid himself behind his bed and looked at the door ready for anything that could happen. He heard someone trying t o open the door.

"Alohomora," Harry heard a familiar female voice say but Harry still didn't lower his wand remembering that it could be someone using. Polyjuice" Wotcher Harry." He heard Tonks saying but he still had his wand pointed at her.

"How can I be sure that who are who you claim you are?" Harry asked her.

"When I came into this room I repeated the same words I said to you when we first met and I made a comment about your muggle relatives being clean and that my dad was a slob and made a comment about you still have both of your buttocks. You do still have both of them don't you?" Tonks asked with a smile. "Is that good enough for you Harry asked?" Tonks asked. "Now you can tell me the first question I ever asked you?" Tonks asked him.

Harry searched his memory. "It was about how neat my relatives are. What was my first question the first night we met?" Harry asked her.

"It was to Remus. You asked if it was him." Tonks pointed out Harry nodded his head as he placed his wand back in his pocket Tonks smiled at him.

"Still ignoring Moody's warning about losing Buttocks?" Tonks said with a smile.

"What's going on Tonks?" Harry asked.

"I am not quite sure. I was on guard Duty when the Police arrived. Moody was about to take over for me but he went to see Professor Dumbledore. Call me Detective Tonks. I was sent to find you.' Tonks explained.

"HAVE YOU FOUND HIM YET DETECTIVE?" One of the officers downstairs asked.

"Yes. He was locked in his room. We are coming down" Tonks called out.

"Make sure he packs all his stuff. There is a car waiting outside to transport him to his new location." The officer called back.

Tonks called out her understanding as she tapped Harry's shoulder with her wand.

"A standard tracking charm. I will be able to track where you are going."

"They are going to send me to Uncle Vernon's sister Marge Dursley. I can't go there Tonks. She is even worse then Umbridge and Snape combined." Harry told her.

Tonks nodded her head as she watched Harry finished packing his stuff. They headed down the stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs then noticed a police photographer taking a picture of his old cupboard. The officers noticed Harry and one of the senior officers came up to him.

"Are you all right?" The officer asked Harry.

"I'm fine." Harry told the officer. For the first time he saw his aunt and Uncle in handcuffs. Along with Dudley who attempted to run toward Harry.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." Dudley screamed as an officer grabbed Dudley to prevent him from attacking Harry.

"WHEN MY FATHER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS YOU ALL WILL LOSE YOUR JOBS!" Petunia screamed. Harry looked at Tonks.

"What does she mean? According to Dumbledore the Dursley's are my only living family?" Harry asked Tonks. But before she could answer Harry she and Harry heard the senior officer laughing at Petunia.

"You mean Sir David Evans? He was informed of this beforehand and personally approved the arrest. Daddy isn't protecting you anymore" The officer told Petunia. He then focused on Harry again.

"Mister Potter. There is a limo waiting for you outside. My instructions were that you were to be placed in it and to be delivered to your grandfather as soon as possible. Sir David is looking forward to meeting you." The officer told Harry as Harry looked at Tonks totally confused.

Tonks had no idea what was going on. She knew that Harry was confused. "He is confused. Why don't I escort him to the limo?" Tonks suggests.

"Good idea Detective Tonks." The officer said.

Tonks escorted Harry outside the Dursley house. As she did so she noticed all the neighbors watching the scene including Mrs. Figg. Most of the neighbors were clapping.

"ABOUT TIME YOU ARRESTED THE CRIMINAL." One of them screamed. "ALWAYS KNEW THAT POTTER WAS A CRIMINAL!" Another one screamed. But they were all silent when the Dursleys were escorted out in handcuffs and were placed into the police vans which then left.

"I have to get to Dumbledore and let him know what is going on Harry. I will be able to track where you go using the charm I placed on you. Do whatever you have to do to defend yourself. If there is any trouble then Shacklebolt and I will work it out with Madam Bones and she will make sure that you don't get into trouble with the Ministry for using magic to defend yourself" Tonks explained

Harry nodded his head in understanding. Tonks then escorted Harry to a waiting limo. The neighbors were shocked when the driver opened the door for Harry.

"Are you ready to go Mister Potter?" The driver asked Harry after Harry climbed inside.

"I guess so" Harry responded after the Driver closed the door and headed into the drivers seat.

Tonks watched the limo leave and then turned to Mrs. Figg.

"I should get to Dumbledore now?" Tonks told her.

"Follow me. You can leave from my house." Mrs. Figg said as she led Tonks to her house. As soon as they headed inside Tonks quickly Apparated to Hogwart's to see Dumbledore.

As the limo left Little Whinging the driver spoke to Harry. "Before we head to the Evans mansion we are going to stop at a local clothing store. It would not be proper for you to see Sir David dressed as you are." The driver said noticing what Harry was wearing.

Harry felt ashamed at what he was wearing and looked at the driver. "I don't have any money to pay for proper clothes." Harry told the driver.

"That will not be a problem Mister Potter." The Driver said as he pulled into a clothing store. The driver led Harry inside. "Mister Potter here will need a proper wardrobe. It will be paid for by the Evan's account" The Driver announced.

The sales clerk took Harry and measured him. After awhile Harry was dressed in some stylish clothes that really fit him instead of the clothes that the Dursley gave him to wear.

"I will give him this and some proper sleeping attire and a change of clothes and send the rest to the Evans estate?" The clerk asked.

"That will be fine. Would you please have it delivered as soon as possible?" The Driver said.

"It will be there by noon tomorrow." The clerk said

The driver then escorted Harry back to the limo which then continued toward the Evans estate. A couple of hours later the limo turned into a long driveway. Harry looked out the window impressed at what he was seeing.

The limo came to a stop in front of the front door and the driver opened the door for him.

"We are here at Evans Manor, Mister Potter." The Driver said as Harry climbed out. The main Butler came up to Harry and gave him a slight bow which was noticed by the Driver.

"Thank you Charlie. Welcome to Evans Manor Master Harry. I am Bill. I am the Butler. Your family is waiting for you in the living room." Bill said.

Harry followed Bill down the hallway. Harry looked at the many paintings on the wall. Expecting them to move but they did not. When they walked into the living room Harry felt every eye on him.

"MASTER HARRY POTTER IS HERE!" The butler announced as Harry walked into the room. Harry noticed Mark Evans and his parents standing there. Then he noticed an older couple come up to him and stared at him. Harry expected them to look at his scar but they focused on his eyes. Rose gasped when she saw his eyes as tears came to her and Sir David's eyes.

Sir David Suddenly hugged Harry. "It's really you. You really are Lilly's son. "Sir David said with tears in his eyes as he and Rose hugged Harry tightly. Soon after Jonathan followed his parents in hugging Harry.

As they were hugging him he was reminded of the Weasley's . The Evans finally let Harry go and invited him to sit down.

"I know that this is confusing Harry but I guess I should start by introducing myself. I am Sir David Evans and I am your grandfather. And this is your Grandmother Rose and this is my Son Jonathan and his wife Diana and son Mark. And we are your family." Sir David said.

"I… I don't understand. I was told that Uncle Vernon…" Harry said before being stopped by David.

"DO not call that fool Vernon your Uncle. He is an idiot who should have never married my daughter and I am so sorry that you even spent even one day with him and his family" David said.

"I am sorry but I was told that the Dursleys were my only living family." Harry said.

"That is not true. Everyone here is your TRUE family Harry, We loved Lilly and we will love her son like we loved her." Rose said looking at Harry.

"You have her eyes. When I saw them in the park I knew that you were Lilly's son" John told Harry.

"If you knew who I was then why didn't you rescue me from the Dursley's?" Harry asked not sure about this family. Everyone looked at each other with a sad look.

"The reason was that before John and his family came here tonight we all thought that you died in a car crash with your parents. If we knew the truth we would have gotten you out of there. And I give you my word that you will NEVER be going back to the Dursley's" David told Harry as he noticed Harry yawning.

"Why don't you get some rest Harry and we will talk tomorrow. We have a room all ready for you." David told Harry.

Harry nodded his head as he was led to his room. He noticed that it was as bag as his dorm room at Hogwart's but it was only for him. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

.


	7. CH 7 THE DAY AFTER

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. As usual I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors.

I am also going on Juror duty next week. It should not delay my writing schedule but I am letting you know just in case.

CH 7 THE DAY AFTER

Harry walked toward the dinning room to have breakfast. Before leaving his room he made sure that he had his wand. He was still not sure what to expect and wanted to be ready for anything. He walked into the dinning room and took a seat next to Mark.

"Morning Harry. Have good nights sleep?" Rose asked him.

"It was better then the night I would have had at the Dursley's." Harry said as he used his wand to check his food.

"What's that?" Mark asked staring at Harry's wand.

The adults looked at each other and wondered why Harry would check his food like that. Mark still looked at Harry waiting for an answer to his question. David decided to step in.

"Don't bother Harry while we are eating Breakfast Mark" David said trying to turn the subject away from Harry's wand. He knew that Diana and Mark were not quite used to the magical world and needed time to learn about it.

"All right Grandpa" Mark said as he started to eat his breakfast. Harry noticed that one of the staff brought him a large potion of pancakes and Harry was quickly reminded of how Molly always gave him a lot of food.

"You look like you could use some more food Harry." Rose told him as he started to eat his breakfast. After they finished Diana looked at her son. "There is a fair in town and your father and I thought that we would take you to it?" Diana told Mark.

"Really mom." Mark said smiling at his mother.

"Yes, why don't we go upstairs and get ready." Diana said as she and Mark left the room. John looked at everyone. "It's a Renaissance faire and includes a magic show which is about Merlin. I figured that it's a good way for Diana and Mark to get used to the idea of magic as a way to explain Harry bring a wizard" John explained.

"That's a great idea John. We don't want to overwhelm them with this." David told his son before John left the room to join his wife and son. John turned to Harry. "And while they are gone we can talk about what is going on." John told Harry as David led Harry and Rose into another room and closed the door.

"I know that what happened to you last night was a shock and that you are still getting too used to all of this" David reassured Harry as he showed Harry some photo's and documents. "The documents are Lily and Petunias Birth Certificates and there are some photo's of Lily. It should help prove that we are really your family" David explained to Harry

"We want you to feel comfortable Harry" Rose added.

Harry reviewed the pictures, some of them were muggle pictures but what really caught his attention were the magical photos of Lily. He also looked at pictures of Lily with David, Rose and John.

"I am still a little confused at what has happened and I am guessing that you are as well." David told Harry after Harry handed the pictures back to David. "As the guest here I will let you ask the first question." David told Harry.

"The one question that I have is why I had to stay with the Dursley's when it was clear that I had other options. I was told that the Dursley's were my only family." Harry asked.

"That's a good question and I want an answer to that was well. When James and Lily died we were all overseas. I was serving as Ambassador to China and John was serving in the British Army and was serving overseas at the time. When we found out about Lily's death all we were told is that the Potter's were killed in a car crash." David said.

"That is what I was told before I got my Hogwart's letter. Aunt Petunia said that my parents died in a car crash." Harry said.

"Are you saying that Lily did not die in a car crash Harry?" David asked.

"No, they were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldermot." Harry said as he told them the story of what had happened that Halloween night. Rose had tears in her eyes.

"Lily sacrificed her life to save yours? " Rose asked her voice breaking.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Just like any mother would. I would have done the same thing and so would of Diana." Rose said not wanting Harry to blame himself.

"I know. " Harry said as he explained how he had survived the killing curse and showed them the scar. "Ever since then I have been called the boy who lived. But it was only because of Mom." Harry said explaining how it led him to having to live with the Dursley's.

"People like living symbols. It happens all the time even in the muggle world." David said.

Harry was about to go own explaining when he saw Hedwig flying in the open window and landed in front of Harry.

"HEDWIG." Harry said happy to see his owl. He noticed the letter tied to Hedwig's leg and carefully removed it.

"Even after all these years its still a shock to see Owls flying in and out." Rose said remembering the times Owls arrived from or for Lily.

"This is my familiar Hedwig. She was the first birthday gift that I ever got. I had her stay with my best friend since I didn't want the Dursley's to do anything to hurt her.

"How could anyone hurt such a beautiful creature as this?" Rose said admiring Hedwig.

"We have a forest on our property that would be a good place for her to stay. " David suggests. Hedwig gave an approving hoot at that.

"She approves of the idea." Harry said with a smile as he turned his focus back on the letter and began to read it.

WOTCHER HARRY:

Mad Eye and I are at the Weasley's and told them about what happened. We are planning to come see

You today with some friends of yours. We will explain what is going on when we arrive. We will arrive

Using the muggle way as not to shock the muggles you are currently with. Mad- Eye says continue practcing CONSTANT VIGILANCE.

TONKS

"The letters say anything interesting?" David asked.

"It's from Tonks who is a friend of mine who also happens to be an Auror or magical police officer. She arranged to be one of the police officers at the Dursley's when they were arrested and escorted me to the limo which brought me here. The letter says that she and some other friends of mine are coming here." Harry explained.

"Your friends are always welcome here." Rose said.

"I will let the staff know about their arrival" David added.

"The letter also says that they will explain what is going on when they arrive." Harry adds.

"Even better. I have a few questions about what is going but I can hold them until they arrive. But before that I think that you should get a tour." David said.

"That's good but I would like to give Hedwig some treats first. They are in my room" Harry suggests.

"OF course" David said as Harry went up to his room and got some treats for Hedwig. After making sure that Hedwig was fed and had some water he rejoined Rose and David and they went on a tour of the mansion and the grounds.

Harry was impressed with the grounds. He saw a large swimming pool and then they passed the stables. "You ever ride?" David asked.

"Broomsticks mostly. But I have ridden something similar to horses" Harry said as he briefly remembered his riding the Thestrals and how it had led to Sirius's death.

"If you can ride a broomstick then riding a horse will be very easy." David said with a smile as they continued the tour. When they came to some trees Hedwig flew up into one of them.

"It looks like Hedwig has found a tree she likes." David told Harry.

"It looks like we both have found a home" Harry told David.

"Your right Harry. You have found a home and a family that will love and support you. Let's get back inside before your friends arrive." David said as they headed back toward the mansion.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Harry gets some visitors

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors

CH 8 Harry gets some visitors

Harry was quiet as he and David walked back toward the mansion. David noticed this and invited Harry to sit down.

"Is something bothering you Harry?" David asked Harry

Harry looked at the man who had taken him away from the Dursleys and had been so kind to him. However, he did not know the danger that he was putting himself and his family in by letting Harry stay here.

"Before my friends arrive there is something you should know. Once you hear it and want me to leave, I will go when my friends arrive. "Harry told David.

"What do you mean by that Harry? You are family. Nothing you can say could ever cause me to want you to leave" David told Harry.

Harry took a deep breath as he and David guided Harry into his private office. David knew that Harry wanted to talk to him in private. They went to David's desk and they sat down.

"Now that we are alone you can tell me why you think I would ever want you to leave?" David said.

"I told you about how my parents died and Voldermot tried to kill me," Harry explained.

"About how you survived the encounter and became a celebrity because of it." David said.

"Everyone assumed that Voldermot died that night but he did not die. He was only weakened. Just over a year ago he returned and I am his number one target." Harry said.

"And you want to protect us from this danger. That is very noble of you Harry but I will not abandon any member of my family. We will be at your side when you face it." David said.

"NO! People have died because of me. Cedric Diggory died when Voldermot came back. I led my friends into a trap and because of that, my Godfather Sirius Black died. I cannot let anyone else die because of me. Protect yourself and your family and let me go when my friends arrive" Harry plead.

"I can't do that Harry. You are my family to. Whoever threatens you threatens all of us. We will stand by you. Tell me abut this Voldermot?" David said

"Harry explained in detail how Tom Riddle had become Lord Voldermot and explained what the Order of the Phoenix was. David was proud as Harry explained the role James and Lily had in the last war. Harry then explained his encounters with Voldemot during his time at Hogwart's up to the battle at the department of mysteries. David interrupted Harry at that point.

"Ever since your first year you have been battling a dark lord? Where was this Order you spoke about? In addition, these battles have been in Hogwart's. Why didn't the staff there do anything? Why didn't Dumbledore do something?

In a muggle school, a Headmaster and the members of the staff would be held responsible if a student was placed in danger while at school. From what you have told me you have been in danger every year you have been at Hogwart's and nothing was done to protect you and the other students," David told Harry

Harry was about to answer David but David raised his hand to stop Harry.

"I didn't expect you to answer. It is perfectly clear that you have not had an adult protect your interests while in the Wizarding world. As your guardians, Vernon and Petunia were supposed to protect your interests and it is clear they did not care. Who is supposed to act in YOUR interests Harry?" David asked not very happy with what is going on. As if on cue, a different Owl flew in and landed on the desk. "You have more then one Owl?" David asked.

Harry did not know who this owl was as he took the letter from the Owl's leg. The owl then flew away. Harry noticed the seal on the letter.

"It's from Gringott's the Wizarding Bank and it's addressed to the two of us." Harry said as he stared to read the letter:

**Dear Harry Potter and Sir David Evans:**

**This morning at 8:35AM, we here at Gringott's were informed of the arrest of Vernon and Petunia Dursley by muggle police authorities. Because this arrest is related to their guardianship of Harry Potter Gringott's has decided to remove them as your Gringott's guardians and has appointed your grandfather Sir. David Evans to be your acting guardian. We have informed the Ministry of this action and expect the Ministry to follow our actions and make Sir David your official guardian.**

**We would like to schedule a meeting with you and Sir David to be held at noon tomorrow to discuss this and other issues. We will also reschedule your post Owl meeting to be held at the same time.**

**With this letter is a portkey, which will take you both directly here at noon tomorrow. Since Sir David is a muggle relative of yours he will be able to use a portkey. **

**Sincerely Yours:**

**Ragnok**

**President**

**Gringott's Wizarding Bank**

After Harry finished reading the letter, he handed it to David who also read the letter. "It looks like there is someone who is looking out for your interests. " David told Harry.

"It also confirms that you are really my grandfather. I wasn't sure if you were not one of Voldermrot's followers pretending to be my family." Harry told David.

* * *

As David and Harry were talking, groups of people were in a car traveling toward the Evans mansion. A red headed boy looked at the busy haired girl who was driving. "Are you sure that you know what you are doing?" Ronald Weasley asked bored with the long trip.

"Yes Ronald. Unlike you I do know how to drive a car properly," Hermione Granger said. Ginny giggled as she remembered the time when Ron and Harry flew their father's car to Hogwart's.

Next to Hermione was Tonks who had her wand on a map of the area and was giving Hermione directions.

"We should be pretty close to where Harry is." Tonks said as Ron looked out the window at the mansions they were passing.

"I don't like this." Ron announced, "These houses look like the kind of place that Malfoy would live at. How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Ron said

"Just because Harry is at a mansion does not mean that this is a Slytherin trap. There are many muggles who live in places like this," Hermione tells Ron.

"Are you two going to keep arguing? I do not know how Potter puts up with it. I have only been with you for a little while and I want to put a silencing charm on both of you." Moody says

Ron glared at Ginny when she started to laugh. "It's true." Ginny said.

Pull into the driveway Hermione" Tonks said as Hermione wet up the driveway. The car came to a stop at the door. As they got out and walked toward the front door Ron noticed the staff, doing there jobs. Ron just stared at them.

"I don't believe it. They are doing jobs that House Elves normally do. How can you complain about House Elves when there are humans treated just like a House Elf?" Ron told Hermione.

"Unlike House Elves they are paid for their work and they can quit at anytime. We muggles got rid of slavery a long time ago Ronald. "Hermione told Ron.

When they arrived at the front door, the butler opened the door for them. "I am Hermione Granger. We are all here to see Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"Master Harry is in the living room with Sir David. Follow me please," The butler said as everyone followed Bill toward the living room. When they arrived in the living room, Harry first noticed them.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione" Harry said as he got up and hugged his friends. He was very glad to see them. Tonks and Moody just stood there.

"Sorry. It's nice to see you to Professor Moody, Tonks." Harry added.

"I am not your Professor anymore Potter" Moody said.

"Everyone, Let me introduce you to my Grandfather. Grandfather, these are my friends. Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley. In addition, they two adults are Professor Moody and Tonks. Don't ask what her first name is." Harry said introducing them.

"Must be an interesting name then" David told Tonks with a smile. "It's nice to meet you all." David told then group as he arranged to have some drinks brought to everyone.

How are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I am doing better. Staying here is much better then living with the Dursley's." Harry said.

"Mom and Dad were very upset when they heard about what happened. They want you to stay with us at the Burrow." Ron said.

"No, I am going to stay here. Harry said.

"Mom is going to be very upset when she hears that." Ron tells Harry. "She considers you a member of the family," Ron said.

"I know but I have a family that cares for me now. I want the chance to know them and for them to know me." Harry explained.

"I guess your right Harry." Ron said as he looked around. Ron had always felt uncomfortable with Harry's wealth and now with Harry living here made his feelings worse. Hermione noticed this and stepped in.

"We should be getting our OWL results today. That is one of the reasons we wanted to come here today. We did plan to be together when we got our results." Hermione told them.

"Yeah. At least I can be away from Mom when I get my results." Ron said

Moody who was watching the scene cleared his Throat.

"Can we get down to business? There are some things that Tonks and I have to discuss with you.

"What kind of things?" Harry asked.

"Its time you learned the truth about everything Harry. I know that Gringott's contacted you about Sirius' will. Did they also schedule your Post OWL conference yet?" TOnks asked.

"It's scheduled for noon tomorrow. The Goblins removed the Dursley's and appointed my Grandfather as my new Gringott's Guardian. What is a post OWL conference?" Harry asked.

"I never heard of it." Ron said. "I haven't been scheduled for one and I know that none of my Brothers have had one." Ron said.

"That's because your family is not one of the noble Families. A post OWL conference is for the heir of one of the noble families. It formally informs the Heir of his/her status and prepares them to assume their role after they graduate from Hogwart's." Moody explained

"I am a member of a noble family?" Harry asked.

"You don't know about the history of the Potter family?" Hermione said surprised.

"That is because Dumbledore has not told Harry about anything about it." Tonks said.

"That is the main reason why we are here Potter. Its time you learned the truth about everything. "Moody told Harry


	9. Chapter 9 HArry learns the truth

Here is the next Chapter. Sorry for the delay. I had Jury Duty last week. Thanks for all the replies. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors

CH 9 Harry learns the truth

Harry wondered what was being kept from him this time as he looked at Moody and Tonks wondering what they were going to tell him.

"Before I tell you what is going I have to ask you a question. How much do you know about the role the British Monarchy plays in the Wizarding world?" Moody asked.

"I never really thought about it I know about the muggle stories about the relationship between Merlin and King Arthur but beyond that I never thought the Monarchy would have a role in the Wizarding world" Harry told Moody.

"That's not true Harry. The Ministry of Magic is also called Her Majesties Magical Government and it is part of Her Majesties Government. But as a Muggle she does not have a direct role but has a representative who is called the Court Wizard" Tonks explained.

"I have never heard of this court Wizard?" Harry asked.

"That's because the last Court Wizard died during the war with Voldermot and since the heir was underage a regent was appointed until the heir comes of age." Tonks added.'

"Your talking about Harry isn't you?" Sir David asked.

"Yes. The Potter family has held the title of Court Wizard for centuries and when Harry comes so age he will assume the title of Court Wizard." Moody said.

Harry was silent as he realized what they were saying.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that I was supposed to be the Court Wizard?" Harry asked everyone.

"Dumbledore forbid me from ever telling you Harry." Hermione said. "He told me that he wanted you to have a normal life growing up before assuming your title." Hermione added.

"I didn't know it was you Harry. I thought that the next Court Wizard was either Neville or Susan. Both their parents were killed when they were very young and I knew that they were in training to assume their titles when they came of age. I never guessed that it was you." Ron said.

"That doesn't make any sense Ron. All the books say that the Potters have held the title of Court Wizard for centuries. I would have thought that every Wizard knows who Harry is just like every Muggle known who Prince William is." Hermione said.

"That's because the Wizarding Media is not allowed to discuss the Court Wizard. Since Harry was underage the powers of the Court Wizard went to the newly elected Minister Fudge." Moody said.

"Fudge has been acting as Court Wizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes and that is a very dangerous situation." Moody said. "Traditionally the Minister of Magic is the chief administrator of the Magical Government. He reports directly to the Court Wizard who has the power to approve or reject all actions and is the only one who can remove a Minister of Magic when the Wizengamot passes a motion of no confidence and sends a formal request to the Court Wizard to remove the Minister" Moody added

"This will be explained to you in more detail when you have your post Owl Conference with the Goblins. They know more about the issues then we do." Tonks explained.

"What we are really here to discuss with you Potter are the misjudgments of Dumbledore over the years. He has not acted in your best interests and you should know about it before you head back to Hogwart's," Moody said.

"WHat kind of misjudgments?" Harry asked.

"Let's start with your time at the Dursley's. You should have never been placed with them. Lily told many stories about how bad her sister was and how her family cut off Petunia. She even told us that if anything ever happened to her and James that you were NOT to be placed with the Dursley's" Moody said.

"But Dumbledore decided to ignore this and place you with them when you clearly had another option. Even McGonagall did not want to put you with the Dursley's. But when she protested he said that the Dursley's were the only family you had left." Tonks said

"THAT'S A LIE. My wife and I would have taken Harry. So would Jonathan. However, we never knew about Harry being alive. We were told that the Potters died in a car crash and based on that we assumed that Harry had died along with Lily," Sir David said very angry.

"Dumbledore ordered the Department of Families not to reveal any information about Harry and when pressed for information about the Potters to say that they were killed in a car crash." Tonks said.

"Which is the official story the Ministry gives to Muggles when they are asked about what happened to the Potter's?" Tonks said.

"Even when it involves family members?" Sir David asked.

"What did you ask the Ministry?" Moody asked.

"I asked what happened to my Daughter and her family. " Sir David told Moody.

"And the answer to that question would be that they died in a car crash. Did you ask about Harry?" Moody responded.

"No. I assumed that Harry was kill….How could I be so stupid. Since I didn't ask about Harry they didn't feel the need to tell me." Sir David said.

"Exactly. In addition, I will bet that after you left the person you spoke to contacted Dumbledore and told him about your visit. And Dumbledore responded by giving an order not to reveal where Harry was." Moody said.

"But why? Harry asked.

"Because neither the Ministry nor Dumbledore wanted you to go to the Evans'. Dumbledore did not want you to leave the Dursley's because of the wards. And the Ministry probably investigated you and your family and discovered how close you are to the Monarchy." Moody said.

"Since Sir David has a Knighthood from her Majesty he would have introduced Harry to the world of Royalty and as Harry's Guardian Sir David would have found out his role as Court Wizard much earlier then he normally would." Hermione realized.

"And Fudge would of considered that a threat to his power. So he and Dumbledore agreed to keep Harry with the Dursley's." Tonks explained

"And make sure that the required visits from the Department of Families never happened. Because if they did pay a visit they would have discovered how the Dursley's treated you and pulled you out of there." Moody told Harry.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore know how the Dursley's were treating me before I arrived at Hogwart's" Harry asked.

Moody and Tonks looked at each other before Tonks responded.

"Yes Harry. Dumbledore knew about how you were treated and did nothing." Tonks responded.

When Tonks said that Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach. All the times he had trusted Dumbledore and he knew about how the Dursley has treated him and did nothing.

"Why didn't he do anything to help me?" Harry asked,

"DO you really want to know the reason?" Moody asked in a kind tone of voice.

"Yes. I need to know. Harry asked.

"The reason has to do with the prophecy." Moody explained.

"THE PROPHECY? DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME THE PROPHECY AND IT SAID NOTHING ABOUT MY HAVING TO BE TREATED BADLY BY THE DURSLEY'S!"" Harry screamed very angry.

"I thought the prophecy was destroyed during the battle?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore knew about and told me about it." Harry said as he told his friends the Prophecy. They were in tears when Harry finished.

"That means…" Hermione said but was interrupted by Harry.

"I know and I am ready for whatever happens" Harry said.

"No, we are ready. No matter what happens we will be by your side." Ron said as Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"And I know that Luna and Neville will be by your side as well" Ginny added.

Moody watched the scene impressed by the loyalty of Harry's friends. "WHat did Dumbledore you about what he thinks the Prophecy means?" Moody asked.

"He told me that the prophecy could have applied to me or Neville since we were both born at the end of the Seventh month and that our parents defeated Voldermot three times. And that Voldermot picked me when he killed my parents." Harry said,

"Which is correct and the other parts of the prophecy?" Moody asked

"He told me that the power that Voldermot does not know about is love and that one of us has to kill the other." Harry said.

"But I will guess that Dumbledore did not explain what he meant by love? Did he?" Moody asked.

"He talked about it but not in real detail." Harry said.

"That's because he did not want you to find out what Dumbledore meant by love. However, think about it. Why were you placed with the Dursley's?" Moody asked.

"Because of the wards that are based on mom's sacrifice." Harry said.

"A power based on love." Moody explained.

Hermione gasped as she realized what Moody was saying.

"Dumbledore expects Harry to sacrifice his life for the Wizarding world just like his mother sacrificed her life for Harry." Hermione asked.

"I am afraid so Hermione. Dumbledore thinks of Harry as a weapon to defeat Voldermot when the time comes. Tonks said.

"That's not true. Dumbledore loves Harry." Ron said. "He thinks of Harry as a grandson." Ron added not believing what Moody and Tonks had said.

"That's is what he wants people to believe and in his own mind he might believe it himself but he has convinced himself that the best thing for the Wizarding world is for Harry to sacrifice his life in the final battle with Voldermot." Moody says.

"That doesn't make any sense. " Hermione said. "Harry is the next Court Wizard. Why expect the next Court Wizard to sacrifice his life?" Hermione asked.

"Because…. Dumbledore believes that if Harry survives the battle he will turn into another Dark Lord." Moody says.

"Harry turning into another Dark Lord? That's ridiculous." Hermione said.

"Remember what the Prophecy Granger. It says Voldermot will mark someone as an equal. In Dumbledore's mind that means that, Voldermot will mark the next Dark Lord. In addition, with Harry's power as Court Wizard. Dumbledore believes that the safest choice is for Potter and Voldermot to destroy each other." Moody tells her.

"I can't believe that." Hermione said.

Harry was silent as he considered what he was being told. "Assuming that this is true what do I do about it?" Harry asked.

"Continue on the path you are destined to follow. But keep your eyes open and practice CONSTANT VILLIGANCE." Moody said.

"And know that you will not be alone. Last year you formed Dumbledore's Army. You need to continue it this year and expand into a force that can battle Voldermot when the time comes. There are many people who do not like Voldermot but will not follow Dumbledore. But they will follow you." Tonks said.

"Its time for you to take your proper role as leader of the fight against Voldermot." Moody said

"I need some time to think about it." Harry told Moody.

"I agree. You should wait until after your meeting with the Goblins to decide anyway. When your ready let me know what you decide." Moody says

"Alastor and I should be getting back anyway." Tonks said. "Here is a portkey back to the Burrow. It will allow you to travel between here and the Burrow." Tonks told them as she handed Hermione the portkey.


	10. Chapter 10 OWLS and Conferences

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors

CH 10 OWLS and Goblins

After Tonks and Moody, left Harry gave his friends a tour of Evans' Mansion. They ended up in the garden and relaxed on a bench. As they relaxed, they noticed three owls coming toward them.

"It must be out OWL results." Hermione said starting to feel nervous about the results as the owls landed in front of each of them.

"Harry, why don't you go first?" Ron suggested.

Harry nodded his head as he opened the envelope and read the results

**Astronomy A**

**Care of Magical Creatures E**

**Charms E**

**Defense against the Dark Arts O**

**Divination E**

**Horology E**

**History of Magic did not finish No grade awarded**

**Potions E**

**Transfiguration O**

Hermione smiled when she saw the results. "Eight Owls including two Outstandings and five Exceed Expectations. Well done Harry." Hermione said as she hugged Harry. Ginny also hugged Harry.

"How did I pass Divination and get an Outstanding in transfiguration?" Harry asked. Harry noticed Ginny smiling at Harry's question.

"I know how you got the E in Divination and will explain after Ron and Hermione tell us their grades." Ginny said

"You want to go next Ron?" Harry suggested

"Sure." Ron said as he read his results. "Failed History of Magic and got an E in divination just like you Harry. Passed everything else." Ron said.

Hermione hugged Ron. "Seven owls. Well done Ron." Hermione said.

"Mom will be glad. Well done Harry." Ron said.

"You to Ron." Harry said as everyone looked at Hermione. "It's your turn Hermione. You cannot delay it anymore. Hermione." Harry told her.

Hermione was nervous as she opened the envelope. She read the results. Ron smiled at her.

"I knew that you would get Outstanding at everything. Except for DADA where you got an E." Ron said.

"I made a simple mistake on the exam." Hermione said.

"It shows that you are human." Harry said. "Now Ginny, You said you know why I got an E in Divination?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They only grade they award is an E. Except for certified Seers who automatically get an Outstanding and don't have to take the OWLS and NEWTS." Ginny said.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I found out from Luna. Firenze discovered Luna's ability when he took over the class and informed Professor Fitwick who notified the Department of Mysteries.' Ginny said

"Luna's a seer?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Luna has the gift of extra sight. It allows her to see things that we can't see." Ginny said.

"But Divination is such a woolly subject." Hermione said expressing her doubts about it.

"The only real purpose for Divination is to identify seers. They are naturally drawn to the subject and a proper divination teacher is able to identify this and notifies the Department of Mysteries to help them develop their gift." Ginny said.

"What happens to the rest of them?" Hermione wondered.

"They end up as fortune tellers in the muggle world. But most students in divination have abilities in other areas of magic and develop that area for their career." Ginny said.

"That's enough talk about Our Owls and Divination." Harry said as he looked at his friends. "How are things with all of you?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject away from him.

"Bill got a new job." Ginny said. "He is the new liaison to the goblins." Ginny announced.

"That's great. I am surprised that Fudge named Bill." Hermione said.

"Fudge didn't have a choice. Bill was the only human the goblins would accept." Ron said.

"Fred and George's joke shop is doing very well. Mon is finally happy for them," Ginny said.

"That's great." Harry said.

The three of them continued to chat until it was time for them to leave. Harry said goodbye to his friends and went back into the mansion.

________________________________________________________________

The following day Harry headed down to Breakfast with Sir David and Rose. Jonathan and his family had returned to Privet Drive. He ate breakfast with them.

"Are you ready to head to Gringott's?" Sir David asked.

"I guess so." Harry said as he and Sir David held the Portkey Pretty soon they ended up at the Lobby of Gringotts. They walked up to the desk.

"My name is Harry Potter. My Grandfather and I have an appointment with Ragnok." Harry told the Goblin.

"Would you follow me to his office Lord Potter?" The goblin said. When they arrived outside Ragnok's door, the goblin looked inside the office. "Lord Harry Potter and Sir David Evans to see you." The Goblin announced.

Ragnok nodded for the two of them to walk in. They both sat down at the desk. "Thank you both for coming. " Ragnok said looking at the file. "Lord Potter, according to this you took and passed at least one OWL exam. Is that correct?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes I did." Harry said.

"Then we can start your formal OWL conference. Also present is your current Gringot's guardian Sir David Evans. Sir David do you formally agree that Lord Potter has taken and passed at least one OWL exam and is ready to move to the next stage of nobility?" Ragnok asked.

"Forgive mw but what does that exactly mean? Neither Harry or I understand exactly what is going on and would like to have some understanding what is going on before we agree to anything." Sir David said

"As a proper guardian I would have expected you to act in Lord Potter's interest. According to noble tradition, there are three stages/ Stage 1 is from birth to the Owl conference. During this time the Gringotts guardian has full decision-making control over all Gringott's matter except for school related matters. "Ragnok. "SStage 2 begins at the end of the OWL conference and last until the Noble graduates from Hogwarts. During Stage 2, the noble has full control of the trust vault and prepares to assume their noble title. The purpose of the meeting to explain what stage two means in detail. The final stage is full adulthood. "Ragnok says. "So Sir David as Lord Potters guardian do you agree that Lord Potter has passed at least one OWL exam and is ready to move on to the next stage of nobility?" Ragnok said repeating his question.

"Yes I do agree." Sir David said answering the goblins question.

"Very good. Now we can formally start Lord Potter's OWL meeting. As of this date, Lord Potter has his name on five Gringott's vaults.

The first vault is vault number 687, which is the potter trust vault. This vault is to cover Lord Potter's needs until he graduates from Hogwarts. There are currently 75,000 Galleons in the vault. As money is removed from this vault, it is replaced from money from the Potter Vault.

The Second vault is vault 895, which is the Potter family vault. There are currently 56 million Galleons in the Potter vault. Plus personal property and real estate belonging to Lord Potter. The total value of the vault is 125 million Galleons.

The third vault is the Ministry of Magic vault. As court wizard, your name is on the vault but it is under the control of the Minister of magic. When you fully assume your duties as Court Wizard the Minister will be required to give you a report on this vault.

The fourth vault is the Royal vault. This vault is controlled by the current British Monarch Queen Elizabeth the second but you have access to it on her behalf. The current value of this vault is 3.5 billion Galleons mostly in property and historical objects. You can only access the objects when needed to perform your duties as Court Wizard.

The fifth vault is the Evans vault. As of now it is currently under the control of Lord Potter." Ragnok said.

"What do you mean?" Sir David asked interested in the fact that his family had a vault.

"As you might not be aware most muggleborns are actually squibs who left the Wizarding world over a century ago. The Ministry orders the vaults of these families to be seized and the assets to be used by the Ministry. When a member of that family returns to the Wizarding world the vault and assets are returned to the family member. "Ragnok says.

"And my family is one of those families?" Sir David asked.

"Yes. As such, your daughter was entitled to get the assets of that vault returned to her"Ragnok said.

"I don't remember Lily mentioning this?" Sir David asked.

"That is because no vault has ever been returned to a muggleborns student. Usually a blood ritual is required and the Ministry banned them on muggleborns." Ragnok said.

"To keep the vaults away from muggleborns." Harry asked.

"Partly correct. Under Wizarding, custom any witch or wizard returning to the Wizarding world is automatically considered a first generation pureblood. However, a blood ritual is required. In 1895 the Ministry banned blood rituals for minors when a muggle parent complained about a child having to give blood." Ragnok told Harry.

"And the Ministry agreed because it keeps people who lived as muggles from claiming the status as purebloods." Harry asked.

"Yes. Since then the numbers of Pureblood wizards have been dropping. If the rituals were allowed, again we would discover that 75% of muggleborns students are actually from squib families and would be considered purebloods. But when Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Evans got married a blood ritual was required and we discovered the Evans vault." Ragnok said.

"That would mean that my mother and I are…" Harry said before being interrupted by the goblin.

"You both are legally purebloods. But we are not allowed to announce it." Ragnok said.

"By who? " Sir David.

"It was an order signed by the Chief Warlock." Ragnok announced.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry announced.

"But why?" Sir David asked.

"I do not know. Nevertheless, we are required to obey an order written by the Chief Warlock. "But we can announce Lord Potter's and his mothers status as purebloods in a press announcement about this meeting. "It would help Lord Potter in his duties as Court Wizard.

"That will be fine." Harry said quickly.

"Now that has been settled we have two more matters to discuss. The first matter is your status as Court Wizard. We must confirm that you are the heir to the title of Court Wizard. Once we do that we will send an owl to her Majesty Queen Elizabeth that the next Court Wizard has presented himself to us and that we have confirmed his identity. She will then schedule an audience with you to formally award you your title as Lord Harry Potter Duke of Hogwart's Magical Ambassador of the Court of St. James to the Ministry of Magic, Head of the Magical Commonwealth." Ragnok explained.

"I will now explain what the duties of the Court Wizard are. Your duty is to represent the Monarchy in the Wizarding world. You will keep her Majesty informed about what is happening in the Wizarding world. In performance of these duties, you will meet regularly with the current Minister of Magic and he will inform you of what is going on. All decisions made by the Wizengamot will come to you for formal approval through your signature. You can reject any such decision but the Wizengamot can override you by a three quarters vote. You must formally approve the appointment of the Minister of Magic and you can remove a Minister of Magic when the Wizengamot passes a motion of no confidence. Do you understand your duties so far?" Ragnok asked Harry.

"I guess so?" Harry said feeling overwhelmed.

"DO not worry you do not formally take over until you graduate from Hogwart's. Until then you will be instructed in your duties and you will have help from your council of advisors."" Ragnok said.

"Council of advisors?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They are four students at Hogwart's whom you will appoint your advisors. They will come from four noble families, which are symbolic of each of the four Hogwart's Houses. They will advise you about what is going on from the point of view of their house." Ragnok explains.

"How will I know who to appoint?" Harry asked.

"There are four traditional families that have served. For the Hufflepuff family the Bones family has served in that role. Susan Bones has been in training for her role assuming that you approve her appointment.

For Gryfindor the Longbottom family has served in that role. Neville Longbottom has also been training for his role again assuming that you approve his appointment." Ragnok said.

"Neville and Susan will be fine." Harry said quickly.

"Then I will send an Owl to them informing them that you have approved of their appointment.

"What about Ravenclaw and Slytherin? " Harry asked.

"They are not as clear cut as the other two houses. The traditional Ravenclaw family is the Boleyn Family. However, the current head of the family is a female whose father has a different last name. You know her as Luna Lovegood." Ragnok said.

"Luna comes from a noble family?" Harry said surprised.

"Yes. However, the Lovegood family has had its noble status suspended due to an ancient debt of honor. Because of this, Lady Luna is unable to claim her title and family vault. As for the Slyhterin family the traditional family is the Malfoy family…" Ragnok said but was interrupted by Harry.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL APPOINT DRACO!" Harry said.

"Calm down Lord Potter. Lucius Malfoy is not the eldest child in the Malfoy family. He had an older brother who died during the early days of the war against Voldemot. Lucius Malfoy murdered his brother on Voldemots orders but the Ministry cleared him. You can choose to reject Draco Malfoy for that reason and select a different Slytherin family member. But I would advise you to consult Lord Longbottotm and Lady Bones before you appoint your Ravenclaw and Slythein advisors." Ragnok advised Harry.

"All right" Harry said.

"With your permission then I will send an owl to Her Majesty and to the Bones and Longbottom family informing them of the events of this meeting" Ragnok asked Harry.

"As you wish." Harry said.

"Good. Now let us turn to the second matter we have to discuss. As you know, Lord Sirius Black recently died and we have to schedule the reading of his will. Under noble tradition, a will reading must be conducted under the supervision of a fellow Lord. Lord Black named you to perform that duty. Do you accept?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"We have received a petition from a Narcissa Malfoy to move up the will reading due to the fact that the Black family is currently without a head. I would advise you to reject the request. Lord Black did request that the will reading be held as close to your birthday as possible." Ragnok said.

"No. Grant her request. Move the will reading to one hour earlier then originally scheduled." Harry said with a smile.

The goblin smiled at Harry. "A very interesting idea. Grant the request but not in the way expected. I shall take care of leaves one more matter." Ragnok said as he placed a box on the table. "Inside the box is the Potter family ring. If you are able to place it on your finger then from that moment you are the official head of the ancient and noble house of Potter." Ragnok said.

Harry opened the box and placed the ring on his finger. The ring fit perfectly on his finger.

"Congratulations Lord Potter. As of this moment, you are officially Lord Harry potter head of the ancient and noble house of Potter. "Ragnok announced


	11. Chapter 11 Dursley's fate

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors

CH 11 Dursley's fate

Leaving Gringott's Harry and Sir David went to Madam Malkins where Harry was able to get some new robes. For the first time he noticed the Potter family crest being placed on some of the formal robes. After paying for the robes, they headed toward another building, which said Doctor Dennis Bond.

"I made an appointment for you to get a medical checkup. Doctor Bond was the Potter family Doctor and is a Magical healer and Doctor." Sir David said as they walked into the building.

An older man came out of the office and smiled at Harry. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry." Doctor Bond said as he led Harry and Sir David into an exanimation room where Doctor Bond took out his wand and used it to scan Harry's body.

"How is Harry?" Sir David asked.

"Amazingly healthy. But his magical energy is pretty weak." The Doctor said as he looked at them. "Based on this I would say that Harry has been using part of his magical energy to help heal himself." Doctor Bond said.

"And that is not good?" Sir David asked.

"Magical energy is not supposed to be used to help heal yourself unless you are in real danger. With proper medical attention, Harry would not have had to use some much of his magic to help himself heal. Based on my scan I would say that at least 40% of Harry's magic has been used to help heal him. 25%% to 30% is normal." The Doctor explained.

"Can anything be done?" Harry asked.

"I can give you some potions that will help bring your body back to normal. I would say that by the time you return to Hogwarts your magical energy would be normal. And you will discover that your magic will be much stronger then it was before." Doctor Bond explained.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Did you get your OWL grades yet?" Doctor Bond asked.

"Yes. I got an O in DADA and Transfiguration. And I got E's in everything else accept for astronomy and History of magic where I got an incomplete." Harry explained.

"Based on your O in Transfiguration I would say that you are an Animagus like James or even a Metamorphmagus. During the OWL exam they are able to find students who show ability in those areas and they get an automatic grade of O." The Doctor said.

"Really?" Harry said excited at the thought of be an animagus like Sirius and his father or being a Metamorphmagus like Tonks. "How soon will I find out?" Harry asked.

"I would expect Professor McGonagall to discuss it with you when you get back to Hogwart's." Doctor Bond said before turning back to his exam.

"You do have a problem with your vision. Those glasses of yours are not strong enough to handle your needs and in fact are causing damage to your eyes. I would recommend magical contact lens." Doctor Bond said showing Harry a box.

"These contacts are very different from muggle contacts. They self adjust as needed. In addition, you say Contacus removious to place them back in the box at night. And when you open the box the contacts magically appear in your eye." The Doctor said.

"No more putting on glasses?" Harry asked.

"The contacts also create an illusion of glasses. Therefore, when anyone looks at you they will see you wearing glasses. "The Doctor added.

"Is that why I see so many wizards with glasses?" Harry asked.

"To a degree yes. These contacts are very expensive. Because of that, most wizards cannot afford them so they have to wear glasses. In addition, wearing glasses is part of our tradition. Except for elite athletes, most people do not wear contacts and those who do keep it very secret. But with Harry's well know Quittich abilities I would say that contacts would be perfect for him" Doctor Bond suggests.

"That's a good idea. Could I keep these glasses as the illusion created by the contacts?" Harry asked

"That's not a problem." Doctor Bond said. "And now we must turn to your scar. There is an unusual magical signature coming from the scar." Doctor Bond said.

"My connection to Voldemot?" Harry asked

"That would be my guess. The potions I am giving you should help reduce the signature. In addition, I would recommend that you study Occlumency. That would help…" Doctor Bond started to say but was stopped by Harry.

"Snape was teaching me Occlumency but it was not helping." Harry interrupting Doctor Bond

"Then I would recommend finding another teacher. I also want you to get a book on Legilimency/Occlumency. I will order it for you and have it sent to your house." The Doctor suggests.

"Fine." Harry said.

"Excellent. If you take off your glasses I will setup your new contacts." The Doctor said as Harry removed his glasses. The Doctor then tapped Harry's glasses, which disappeared followed by the Doctor tapping the box with the contacts. The Doctor then put in Harry's new contacts.

Magically Harry's glasses reappeared on his face. Harry was then given a mirror. "It doesn't look different." Harry said.

"That is the point. If anyone looks at you, they will notice nothing different. But see what happens when you say Glassus Removis." The Doctor said.

When Harry did that, his glasses disappeared. "I can see without my glasses." Harry said with a smile When Harry said Glassus Restouris the glasses returned.

"That's amazing. " Sir David said looking closely at Harry. He was even more amazed when he could remove the glasses from Harry's face.

"Makes the glasses more realistic to others. Anything regular glasses can do these magically created glasses can do. But only within 10 feet." The Doctor said. "There is one more thing I need to discuss. I have been asked to create a report on Harry's condition for the legal authorities." The Doctor explained.

"For the case against the Dursley's. Going to give us a preview?" Sir David asked.

"The report will say that Harry has suffered serve child abuse through lack of care. I would say that there is enough for a serious case of child abuse. "The Doctor says.

"But?" Harry asks.

"The lack of any evidence of physical injuries will hurt any muggle case. Nevertheless, the use of Harry's magical energy to help heal him will help in a case brought in the Wizarding world. For that reason I will be recommending that any case of abuse against Harry be brought through a magical court." Doctor Bond reports.

"What do you think Harry?" Sir David asks.

"I was hated and abused because I showed signs of magic. Forcing them to face justice for what they did to me in the Wizarding world would be proper justice." Harry said

"I will agree with Harry on this." Sir David said.

"Good. I will send the report to them. I expect that you will hear from them very soon. It was very nice seeing you again Harry." Doctor Bond said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry and Sir David then returned home. Over the couple of weeks, Harry continued to enjoy his time with his new family. The highlight was when Sir David took Harry to Rome. Sir David had some business but made sure that he could show Harry the sights.

Harry really enjoyed this trip. He remembered when Hermione wrote about the times she went on trips with her parents and understood the joy of traveling. Soon after returning home, the Evans had a visitor.

"An Amelia Bones and William Weasley to see you and Master Harry Sir David." The butler announced. Harry got up to greet the two visitors.

"It's great seeing you Bill." Harry told Bill before focusing on Amelia. "AN honor to see you Madam Bones." Harry said in a more formal tone of voice. "This is my Grandfather Sir David Evans. Grandfather ,let me introduce you to Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and William Weasley Ministry of Magic Liaison to the Goblin Nation." Harry said introducing the visitors.

"Nice to meet you both. I am guessing that you are here about the case against the Dursley's?" Sir David asked.

"Yes. The muggle authorities have finished their cases against the Dursley family. They plead guilty to all charges not involving Harry." Madam Bones announced.

"What was their punishment?" Sir David asked.

"Vernon got 25 years in jail. Mostly for the charges involving misconduct as a director. Petunia Dursley got 8 years in jail. For charges involving the treatment of their son Dudley. In addition, Dudley has been taken to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys to help get treatment. He will remain there until he turns 21." Madam Bones said as Harry started to laugh.

"Excuse me. For many years Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that I was at St. Brutus and now it is Dudley who is there." Harry said.

"Ironic justice." Madam Bones said. "The Dursley's also have to make restitution to Grunnings

In addition, to the other victims. But they have nowhere enough to repay." Madam Bones said.

"I will cover it. Petunia is my daughter and I do feel honor bound to repay the damage caused by her and her family. "Sir David said.

"I will leave you the details. That now leaves the case involving Harry. The recommendation is that the case be handled by a magical court. The muggle authorities have agreed to the request and now we have to decide who will hear the case against Vernon and Petunia Dursley," Madam Bones said looking at Bill.

"The Goblins are demanding that they be turned over to them. They are claiming that since the Dursley's were appointed as Gringott's guardians that any misconduct be tried by the Goblins," Bill said

"And your opinion on this?" Sir David asked Madam Bones.

"It would make my life easier. Any case involving Harry would be heard by the Wizengamot or Wizarding high court. However, it is paralyzed. There is no chief warlock and until one is elected it can not handle any other matters." Madam Bones said.

"What happened to Dumbledore? I thought that he was reinstated as Chief Warlock?" Harry asked.

"Yes but a Chief Warlock is only elected to a one year term which expired in the beginning of July. Two people are opposing Dumbledore and until one gets a majority, the Wizengamo**t **cannot conduct any other business. It would be much easier to let the Goblins handle the case. But we would need your agreement. "Madam Bones said

"How will they be punished?" Harry asked.

"Lifetime enslavement. With Harry being their official master." Bill explained. "The Goblins will wait until the Durlsey's finish their time in muggle jail before being transferred to Goblin custody." Bill added.

"Typical Goblin move. Wait until the person thinks that they are finished with their punishment and then suddenly get their own justice." Amelia Bones said.

"Raise the hope of freedom before taking it away." Bill added.

"What do you think Harry?" Amelia asks Harry.

"I just want it over. I want to forget about the Dursley's and live my life." Harry said.

"I completely understand Harry. This way would be the quickest way to end this," Amelia tells them.

"Then let it happen the way you discussed. The priority has to be what is best for Harry." Sir David tells them.

"I will inform the muggle authorities and Bill will inform the Goblins and this will end it for Harry." Amelia tells them.

"I also have the final papers from the Department of Families. As soon as you sign these forms you will be Harry Potter's legal guardian," Amelia said.

Sir David quickly signed the form. He handed the form to Amelia.

"You should also be aware that the wards that were protecting Harry automatically transferred here and are in fact much stronger then it ever was when Harry was at the Dursley's." Bill said.

"Dumbledore was wrong when he said I had to stay with the Dursley's." Harry said.

"Not directly. Dumbledore was right about the blood wards but since Sir David is also related by blood to your mother, the wards work here as well and since they have accepted and shown love toward you the wards are at full strength instead of only being only at half strength while at the Dursley's. Bill said

Harry noticed how Amelia Bones reacted to Dumbledore's name being mentioned and wanted to know more.

"I think that covers everything Bill. Why don't you let the Goblins know what happened." Amelia said.

"That's a good idea. I will also let Mom know that Harry is all right." Bill said as he said goodbye to Harry and left.


	12. Chapter 12 Amelia explains what is going

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. Sorry for the delay. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors

CH 12 Amelia explains what is going on

After Bill Weasley left, Amelia Bones looked at Harry ad Sir David. "Now that Mister Weasley has left there is one more matter that I wish to discuss with you. Its time that you learn the whole truth about Dumbledore and Fudge's interest in you." Amelia says.

"In the Wizarding world power at the Ministry is usually divided between three people. The Chief Warlock/Witch, the Minister of Magic and the Court Wizard. In normal times the three of them have to work together to get things done." Amelia explained.

"But these are not normal times?" Harry asked.

"No. The deaths of your parents and the fact that you were just a baby raised some interesting questions on who would act as Court Wizard until you came of age. You were at the Dursley's. Moreover, there were people saying that you should remain with one of the noble families. Nevertheless, Dumbledore said that the best thing was for you to stay with your family. Fudge finally agreed when Dumbledore agreed to Fudge being named your regent.

He figured that as your Regent AND Minister that he would become the most powerful Minister of Magic ever. Dumbledore allowed Fudge to think it.

Therefore, while you were away from the Wizarding world Fudge combined the position of Minister and Court Wizard into one job. With Dumbledore acting like the puppet master. Giving him advice, which Fudge always followed and claimed as his own idea.

And for the next decade, the Wizarding world went on. Fudge and Dumbledore were the two most powerful figures in the Wizarding world and the concept of a Court Wizard was forgotten. ." Amelia says.

"Until Harry starts Hogwart's," Sir David said

"Yes. In addition, Dumbledore controlled your entrance into the Wizarding world. Harry, let me ask you a couple of questions? How many school invitations did you get and how many schools are there?" Amelia asked Harry.

"During the Triwizard Tournament I discovered that there are three schools. And I only got… one invitation to Hogwart's." Harry said as a thought came to him. "How many invitations did Susan get?" Harry asked

"Every major Wizarding school wanted Susan. Not only in Europe but schools in Asia and America wanted her…" Amelia said.

"But I only got an invitation to Hogwart's. Which does not make any sense? If I am so famous then all the schools would want me as well." Harry says.

Amelia smiled. "Very good Harry. Every school did want you. And if the Dursley's were told that a foreign boarding school wanted you?" Amelia asked.

"They would jump at the chance to get rid of me." Harry responded.

"But you only got a letter from Hogwart's and when you didn't respond to your letter who did Dumbledore send? He sent a half giant into the muggle world. One who happens to be very loyal to him. Moreover, he introduces you to the Wizarding world but when he hands you your ticket he forgets to tell you how to get onto Platform 9 and ¾'s.

However, when you get to King Cross's station but a miracle happens.

A pureblood family loudly talks about how to get on the platform in front of muggles?" Amelia asks

"Dumbledore set it up for me to meet the Wesley's?" Harry asked

"I am afraid so. Dumbledore wanted you to meet a non-noble Gryffindor family very loyal to him. The Wesley's were the perfect pick. Therefore, you and eventually Hermione Granger were placed in the Weasley orbit.

The Wesley's are great people and they do care for you Harry. However, they are not nobility. Therefore, you started Hogwart's away from the Noble families that could of supported you and teach you about your new role.

Now you are at Hogwart's and are totally under Dumbledore's control. He watches you but needs to know if you are the one who is really meant to fight Voldemot. So he sets up a little test for you." Amelia explains.

The whole thing with the Stone was a test?" Harry asked.

"Yes. As you know, the Prophecy could have applied to you or to Neville Longbottom. However, Voldemot picked you. So when you started Hogwart's Dumbledore decided to see you were really the one who was to fight Voldermot. So after he had the Stone moved to Hogwart's he decided to set up a little trap for Quirell. He tries to take the Stone and you are there to fight him. You battle a weakened Voldemot. You win then you pass the test. You fail then he can turn to Neville." Amelia says.

"That means that Dumbledore must have known that Voldemot was in the back of Professor Quirell's head the whole time?" Harry said.

"Albus Dumbledore is a master Legilimens along with Snape. Could they miss something like that? As soon as Dumbledore discovered it fit in perfectly with his plan to test you. Moreover, since everything happened at Hogwart's he was able to maintain full control over what happened.

He gives you your father's cloak. He allows you to see the Mirror. Moreover, he makes sure that you get all the clues needed. Moreover, when the time for the battle comes, he leaves Hogwarts' forcing you to face Quirell alone.

"And so you passed his little test which shows that you really the one the prophecy talks about and you are meant to fight Voldemot who is still out there. Now what does Dumbledore do about it?

He sends you back to the Dursley's and makes sure that you have no contact with anyone. Did you know that Dumbledore told the Weasley not to make any contact with you during the summer? That you needed time to reunite with your "loving" family.

THEREFORE, when Ron expressed his worry he was told that Harry was happy with his family. However, Ron and the twins disagreed and when you got the warning about using magic Ron knew that something was wrong so he and the twins went to rescue you. "

Moreover, about that warning. I investigated that warning and it was perfectly clear that a House Elf performed the magic in question but you still got a warning letter. Did you know that Fudge ordered the warning be sent?" Amelia says.

"Why would Fudge do that?" Harry asked.

"To weaken Dumbledore. Fudge is not an idiot. He sees the growing connection between you and Dumbledore. He needs to weaken that connection and get on your side. Think about it Harry. A house elf performs magic at your house. However, you do not have a house elf. But where would you encounter a house elf?" Amelia asks.

"Hogwart's." Harry answered.

"The official record says that a Hogwart's House Elf performed magic at 4 Privet Drive and that since you are the wizard there…" Amelia says

"The House elf was serving me and because of that I am responsible." Harry says.

"You and Dumbledore. Which allows Fudge to plant the idea that the two of you working together is a bad idea?

Now during your second year the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets happen and again you are in the middle of this. During this time, Dumbledore begins to realize that you and Voldemot have a connection and that makes him wonder if the prophecy is talking about another Dark Lord.

He discovers you speak Parseltongue and he hears the rumors about you and wonders if it is true. So just to be safe maybe it would be better if you and Voldermot destroyed each other during the final battle." Amelia explained.

"And Dumbledore comes up with the idea of my sacrificing my life just like my mother did. Moody mentioned it when he and Tonks were here with Ron, Ginny and Hermione," Harry said

"Exactly and Dumbledore shifts his plans a little. When he discovered that you are taking Divination he plants the idea that you are doomed." Amelia explained

"The whole grim business and everything she has said to me was Dumbledore's idea?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore's plan was to setup the idea that you are a doomed soul and when you hear the prophecy?" Amelia asks

"I think that I have to sacrifice my life to defeat Voldemot?" Harry says.

"Yes. However, all of a sudden there is a major problem in his plan? Sirius Back escapes and his focus is on you. And is heading toward Hogwarts. Dumbledore is worried because if you and Sirius get to close Sirius could pull you away from Dumbledore's influence.

And we see Fudge making his biggest mistake. When Sirius Black escaped, Fudge reviewed the record and discovered that there was no trail held. He could have demanded to know the truth about what happened but he decides that it would be to damaging to him. Therefore, he covers it up and plays the Black are dangerous card.

Let us examine what happens at the end of your third year. Sirius Black has been captured. You and your friends have knowledge that Black is innocent and how does Dumbledore react?

He suggests that Hermione use a time turner to help Black escape. However, he could have also arranged for you and Hermione to take Veritaserum, which would have proved Sirius innocent. But instead Black escapes and is now under Dumbledore's control." Amelia says

"Dumbledore wanted to keep me and Sirius apart?" Harry asked

"Yes. If you had moved with Sirius then you would have been freed from Dumbledore's influence. This would not fit Dumbledore's plans. So he makes sure that instead of helping Sirius proof that he is not guilty he helps Sirius escape. Moreover, by doing that he is able to keep you two apart.

Now we go to your fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. You are suddenly named the fourth champion and he convinces you that it would be in your best interest to take part." Amelia said.

"Because it was a magical contract and I had no choice." Harry said.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of fire Harry?" Amelia asked.

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Harry screamed. "I am sick and tired of people saying that I entered myself." Harry says

"Harry, You can't be forced to do something you did not agree to. You could have refused to take part and nothing would have happened. Everyone at Hogwart's knew that," Amelia says

"Except me. I was lied to." Harry said.

"Nobody believed that. Everyone believed that you wanted to take part. Which left you alone?" Amelia says.

"It sounds like that Harry is always setup to be alone." Sir David says.

"Yes. Dumbledore wants a one on one battle between Harry and Voldemot. SO he makes sure that when the battle happens Harry is alone.

That is the key to what is going on Harry. Dumbledore wants you isolated and under his control. That is not your destiny Harry. You are meant to be a leader in this battle Harry. Not a weapon. However, Dumbledore has made sure that you are a weapon under his control.

And many people do not like the idea of Dumbledore being the leader of the next war." Amelia says.

"Mainly Fudge?" Harry responded.

"To a degree but he is not the only one. Fudge believes that Dumbledore is a threat to take over the Ministry. And since your Dumbledore's man, you are a threat as well.

Fudge believes that you would be Dumbledore's puppet when you become Court Wizard. Therefore, Fudge has a plan of his own. Get the public to believe that you are insane and it would be too risky for you to be Court Wizard." Amelia says.

"And he also goes after Dumbledore. By getting rid of the two of us he becomes the single power in the Wizarding world." Harry says.

"Exactly. He installs a puppet to be the next Chief Warlock and he gets a puppet to become the next Court Wizard he has total control of the Wizarding world. And let us not forget his plans involving Hogwart's.

Moreover, it was working. With Umbridge at Hogwart's and no full time chief Warlock, he had total control. Until the Department of Mysteries. You and Dumbledore were proven right. Now Fudge is on the losing side.

Dumbledore was on his way to coming back until…" Amelia says.

"That night Harry met Jonathan/" Sir David says interrupting Amelia.

"And the arrest of the Dursley's. Its big news in the Wizarding world. Now questions are being asked about Dumbledore. Why did not he send Harry to you or your son when James and Lily died?

Fudge's first reaction was to say that he was right and that you were a victim. However, everyone remembers how Fudge attacked you Harry and nobody believes him.

SO right now both Fudge and Dumbledore are very weak. Nevertheless, both are trying to hold on to power.

And Voldemot is playing it smart. He is keeping a low profile. The current situation benefits him." Amelia says

"Because Voldemot's enemies are weak and divided. And he knows that if he does something they will unite against him." Sir David says.

"Yes. What we need is for someone who can unite the Wizarding world into the battle against Voldemot. And there is only one person who can do that." Amelia says looking directly at Harry.

"You mean me don't you?" Harry says.

"Yes Harry. Its time for you to break free of Dumbledore's influence and finally take your role as the leader of this fight." Amelia tells Harry.


	13. Chapter 13 Amelia continues to explain

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. Sorry for the delay. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors

CH 13 Amelia continues to explain.

Harry looked at Amelia after she suggested that he take the lead in the fight against Voldemot. At first, he thought that she was kidding but he could tell that she was very serious.

"You want a sixth year Hogwart's student to take over the fight against Voldemot? " Harry asked her.

"You're not just a sixth year student Harry. You are the boy who lived. The person who prophecy says is to lead the fight against Voldemot." Amelia tells him.

"And how am I supposed to do that? Walk up to the Order of the Phoenix and announce that I am taking over for Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No. However, the Order of the Phoenix is not the only way to fight Voldemot. You already formed your own organization. You just have to use it." Amelia says.

"The DA? It was intended to teach students Defense against the Dark arts. "Harry said.

"What about what you and your friends did at the Department of Mysteries…" Amelia said but was interrupted.

"And Sirius died because of it. In addition, everyone else got hurt. I am not going to do that again." Harry said interrupting Amelia.

"You're very protective of your friends. Just like, I am protective of my Aurors. Nevertheless, we are in dark times. However, your DA is the perfect organization to replace the Order. You just have to use it." Amelia advises.

"And how am I supposed to do that? " Harry asks.

"Keep your eyes open and when the time is right you will know what to do. However, you will need to get the pieces in place. In addition, that means restarting the DA when you get back to Hogwarts. You have already united three of the houses through the DA. You just have to get the fourth house involved and you will accomplish what the Sorting Hat wants." Amelia says.

"You're talking about Slytherin. They are never going to follow me." Harry says.

"The TRUE Slytherins will. Nevertheless, you have never met a true Slytherin Harry the only Slytherins you have met have been Draco and his friends. They are not true Slytherins. Neither is Severus Snape. However, you have clouded your judgment by thinking that they truly represent Slytherins. That is far from the truth Harry.

The truth is that Slytherin is a noble and honorable house. However, they have been portrayed as an evil house and Dumbledore has allowed that to happen. They are as much a victim of Dumbledore as you are." Amelia says.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You have been told that Slytherins were the followers of Voldemot. Would it surprise you to learn that only 20% of the death eaters were Slytherins? The remaining Death eaters were 30% Ravenclaws, 40% Hufflepuffs and 10% Gryffindors. "Amelia told a surprised Harry.

"But I have heard that they were all Slytherins?" Harry said.

"That is because anyone joining Voldemot had to swear that they would follow the heir of Slytherin. SO Dumbledore announced that they were all now Slytherins. However, if you looked at their Hogwart's records you would see the background I mentioned.

The Ravenclaws were attracted to follow Voldemot because of the promise of getting knowledge of the Dark arts. As for the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's. The ideas of Voldemot did have some appeal to members of all houses. In addition, they joined up. You can be loyal to the wrong cause and sometimes you can be brave for the wrong reason.

However, Dumbledore made it look like that Voldemot was the new leader of Slytherin house. However, most Slytherins hate the ideas of Voldemot. However, they were mistrusted by the Wizarding world and had to remain low.

Then at the end of the war, the Slytherin head of House Horace Slughorn leaves Hogwart's and guess who replaces him?A Former death eater. Which reinforces the idea that Slytherin is evil and the other houses should not trust them? Therefore, they are isolated from the Wizarding world.

Now they hate Dumbledore as much as they hate Voldemot and will not follow either one of them. In addition, right now Harry they see you as Dumbledore's puppet. If you can prove them wrong they will follow you Harry and you would be able to unite ALL the houses against Voldemot." Amelia says.

"But why would Dumbledore isolate Slytherin like that?" Harry asked.

"Because Slytherin House believes in the Traditional Wizarding world. They believe in the power of the nobility. Including the Court Wizard." Amelia says.

"You're saying that they will follow me because of my being Court Wizard?" Harry asks.

"Yes. If you can prove that you are no longer Dumbledore's puppet.' Amelia asks.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"You can start by attending a party. Neville Longbottom has a birthday party coming up. All the noble families attend it including some Slytherin Families. Come to the party and meet them. And let them get to meet you." Amelia advised.

"Neville has had a birthday party?" Harry asked. "How come I have never been invited?" Harry asks.

"Because you're at the Dursley's. When the invitations are sent out. And you have always declined." Amelia says.

"Let me guess. My invitation is with the rest of the mail I never get." Harry says.

"Yes. Moreover, the Weasley's are never invited because they and the Longbottoms have never been close. But Susan goes every year and I know that she would not object to you escorting her to the party." Amelia says.

"I would be honored to go to the party with Susan." Harry says.

"Good. Neville's party will be held August 6th." Amelia says.

"I thought that his birthday was the day before mine?" Harry said.

"It is but the noble families never hold a birthday party around the time of the Royal Wizard's birthday. So it is always rescheduled to a period either before or after your birthday. And with the Sirius Black will reading being held at the same time Augusta decided to delay Neville's party until August." Amelia says.

"Why would she delay Neville's birthday party because of Sirius' will reading?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure about the reason for the delay. I know that he along with the others who went with you to the Department of Mysteries is in the will. So I am guessing that she decided to wait until after your birthday." Amelia explained.

Harry was surprised to hear that Neville and Luna were in Sirius's will. Harry also knew that it also meant that he would see Neville and Luna at the will reading.

Amelia looked at the clock.

"I should be getting back. But before I go I have an early birthday gift for you." Amelia says handing Harry a book. Harry could tell that it was a rare book. He looked at the title**. **

**GUIDE TO THE MAGIC OF THE MIND**

"It's the best book on the subject of Legilimency/Occlumency. However, it is illegal to purchase in England because it is considered Dark Magic. It was taken during a raid and I legally have to dispose of it. As head of the DMLE I decide that the best way to dispose of it is to give it to you." Amelia says handing Harry the book.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked not wanting to get Amelia in trouble.

"I am sure. I know about the so-called lessons you were supposed to get from Snape and the reasons for the lessons. This book will help you learn it on your own. And when you get back to Hogwart's Tonks will be testing your skills." Amelia says.

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

"All Auror's get training in Legilimency/Occlumency but they use a different textbook in their training." Amelia says.

"I will arrange for a portkey to send Susan here and back to pick you up and a second portkey to send you both from here to the Longbottom estate." Amelia adds/

"That's fine. Tell Susan that I am looking forward to seeing her." Harry says as Amelia gets up to leave.

After Amelia leaves, Harry spends a lot of time reading the book that Amelia left for him. He found the book very interesting and it told him things that Snape never bothered to mention. As he read it, he found it easier to learn Occlumency and discovered that his scar was feeling much better.

The rest of July passed quickly and it was getting very close to the will reading and Harry's birthday. But a week before that was Mark's birthday and they would be celebrating it here. Harry was wondering why there was no big party planned for Mark's birthday.

But Mark did not mind as he enjoyed his birthday with Harry and his family. But the reason became clear as an Owl flew in and landed in front of Mark. Mark read the Envelope.

MISTER MARK EVANS

EVANS FAMILY ESTATE

"What is this?" A confused Mark said.

"Why don't you read it?" Diana said. Harry had an idea what the letter said before Mark even had a chance to read it. Mark did as his Mother suggested and opened the Envelope and began to read the letter.

**HOGWART**'**S SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY**

**HEADMASTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock Supreme Murgwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)**

**Dear Mr. Evans, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

After Mark finished reading, his letter Harry looked at all the adults to see their reaction. Diana was surprised but Jonathan and Sir David did not. It was almost as if they expected it.

"W…What is going on? Is Mark like Harry?" Diana asked.

"Yes. Dad and I suspected it. Mark was showing the same signs as Lily did when she was Mark's age. However, we could not be sure until Mark turned 11. That is why we came here for Mark's birthday. We were going to explain it to you." Jonathan said.

Jonathan and Sir David then started to explain what was going on with Harry's help.

"You're saying that Mark has to go to a boarding school to learn Magic? I am not really sure about this?" Diana said.

"I remember how Rose and I felt when Lily got her letter. As it was explained to me, Mark needs to learn how to control the magical ability he already has. And he would be going to the same school as Harry does so he would not be alone." Sir David says.

"What do you think Mark? Diana asked her son.

"I always felt different Mom. I think it's a good idea for me to go to this school." Mark said.

Diana looked at Harry.

"You will watch over him?" Diana asked

"My friends and I will keep an eye on him while at Hogwart's." Harry vowed.

"All right then. But how do we get the stuff we need?" Diana asked.

"That's simple. We go to Diagon Alley in London. They will have everything Mark will need." Harry says.

"We can do it when you have to go to Sirius Black's will reading. We can make it one large trip." Sir David suggests.

"All right but I insist on paying for Mark's supplies." Harry says.

"You don't have to do that." Diana says.

"The Wizarding World uses a different monetary system." Harry showed Diana a Galleon, Sickle and a Knut and explained how they worked. "You can repay me afterwards but this way is easier for you." Harry suggests.

"That's fine." Diana says quickly

"Can you show me some magic?" Mark asks.

"The law does not allow me to perform Magic outside of school but I can show you some pictures." Harry said as he went to get his photo album and showed it to them. Mark was amazed when he saw the moving pictures.

"IS that you flying?" Diana asked seeing a picture of Harry playing Quittich.

"Yes. I am flying on my broom. I am playing Quitich, which is a Wizarding sport. I am on the school team." Harry said as he explained Quittich.

"Cool." Mark said.


	14. Chapter 14 Diagon Alley

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for all the replies. Sorry for the delay. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any errors

CH 14 Diagon Alley

Harry was leading Jonathan, Diana and Mark toward the Leaky Cauldron. When they walked inside every set of eyes were on Harry. He said a quick hello to Tom as he and the others to a brick wall where Harry used his wand to tap the right bricks to open the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Wicked." Mark said as Harry led them through the archway and into Diagon Alley. Harry smiled at Mark's reaction which reminded him of his own reaction when Hagrid first brought him here.

Jonathan and Diana followed Harry and Mark as they walked into the various shops to get Mark the supplies he will need and to allow Harry to refill his supplies.

Afterwards they went to Madam Malkin's to get Mark his robes. She also brought Harry a formal black robe with the Potter family crest.

"The Goblins informed me of the will reading and I figured that you should have a proper mourning robe for today Lord Potter." Madam Malkin told Harry as he put it on.

"Thank you." Harry said as the true reality of this day hit him. Sirius was dead and soon he would be hearing his will.

Harry watched as Mark was being fit for his robes. Harry finally paid for the robes and they walked out. They walked one direction but Mark felt a force drawing him in another direction.

"Mark?" Diana asked.

"Don't fight it." Harry advised as he and the others followed Mark. They ended up at Eeylops Owl Emporium in front of a male Snowy Owl that looked a lot like Hedwig.

"He is so beautiful. " Mark said.

"You must be meant to own him." Harry said.

"I can't accept such a gift." Mark said.

"Consider it a birthday gift. Owls are an excellent pet. I have a Snowy Owl of my own named Hedwig and she is very lonely when we are away from school. This owl can keep her company. Maybe he is meant to be her mate and you are drawn to him as a way for the two of them to meet." Harry advised.

"True love among Owls? How could we keep them apart then?" Diana said with a smile.

"Exactly." Harry said as he bought the Owl and some treats for him and for Hedwig. "Any ideas on a name?" Harry asked Mark.

"Merlin." Mark said quickly. "The owl tooted in approval of his new name as he flew onto Mark's shoulder and gave a friendly nip to his new owner.

"He likes you." Harry told Mark. He then looked at Merlin as he wrote a brief letter. "Could you deliver this letter for your new owner?" Harry asked. The owl gave a positive toot and he showed his leg and Harry tied the letter to the owl's leg and Merlin flew into the sky.

"Where is he going?" Mark asked.

"He will be back at Grandfather's house by the time we get back. Owls are great at delivering mail. The letter is to me. It's a way of giving Merlin directions on how to fly there." Harry explained. They then headed to Flourish and Blotts where Harry and Mark got the books they will need for the school year.

Harry found two other books of interest. One was a book titled "_Hierologist's Guide to Potions"_ and _"Muggles guide to Wizarding customs."_ Harry quickly realized that these books were perfect gifts for Neville and Hermione and bought the books along with the textbooks.

"The only thing left on the list is your wand." Harry said as they headed toward Ollivander's. As they walked, Harry noticed a newsstand selling the daily Prophet. Harry was quickly drawn to the headline.

"HERD OF RARE CRUMPLE-HORNED SNORKACK DISCOVERED IN SWEDEN!" The headline said as Harry smiled. He looked forward to talking to Luna about this.

They then all walked into Ollivaander's where Mister Ollivander was waiting for them. "AH, Mister Evans. I have been waiting for your arrival. Why don't you come with me and we will find you your proper wand." Mister Ollivander said as he led Mark to where the wands where.

Mark tried several wands. It took a while but Mark finally found the right wand.

"10 inch Holly with Dragon heartstring. Very impressive wand." Mister Ollivander said as he placed the wand in a box. Harry paid for the wand.

"Now we head to Gringott's," Harry said as he led the ground toward the bank. Jonathan, Diana and Mark gave a silent gasp at the sight of the Goblins. Harry led them to the teller's area. "We are here to set up a vault for Mister Evans and I am here for the Sirius Black will reading." Harry announced.

"Will you both give a sample of your bloods please?" The Goblin asked.

Harry was first to give a sample of his blood followed by Mark. The Goblin ordered them to wait there.

"How is your hand Mark?" Diana asked sounding like a worried mother.

"I'm fine mom." Mark said. A few minutes later, the teller reappeared.

"Follow me please." The Goblin said as he led them to an office where a Goblin was waiting. The Goblin invited them inside the office.

"I am Malcock. I am the Evan's family manager." The goblins announced. "The Evans family vault has been waiting frozen for an heir to reappear. Mister Mark Evans is that heir. I can arrange for him to claim his vaults." The goblin announced.

Vaults?" Jonathan said. "And isn't Harry the heir to the Evans family?" Jonathan asked.

"Even though Lily Evans appeared first she was not the true heir to the Evans family line. It is passed from male to male and the Evans magic knew that the line passed through you to your son." Malcock told Jonathan.

As of this moment, the Evans vault has 25 million Galleons in it plus property and other items totaling 40 million. As a minor, Mister Mark Evans is entitled to a trust vault which will always have 50,000 Galleons in it to cover his school needs.

Mister Evans will also need a Gringott's guardian to be appointed. As his parents, you would be appointed but I would suggest that Sir David Evans be appointed. He is already Lord Potter's Guardian and can also serve as Mister Evans guardian." Malcock suggests.

"How much is that in muggle money?" Diana asked.

"There is about 5 Pounds sterling in a Galleon." Harry said. Diana and Jonathan gasped when they realized how much was in the Evans vault.

"We don't want to take any money away from you Harry." Jonathan says.

"I have my own vaults and I will be fine. In addition, this is for the best. I am a Potter. Mark can continue the Evan's family line while I continue the Potter family line. Harry told them.

"All right then." Jonathan said as Diana agreed. "What do we have to do? Jonathan asked.

"We will discuss it while Lord Potter attends the Will reading. You are wanted in the will reading room Lord Potter." Malcock said.

Harry nodded his head as Griphook came into the room and bowed before the senior Goblin. "Take Lord Potter to the main Will reading room." Malcock ordered.

"Yes sir." Griphook said as he led Harry toward the will reading room. "It's nice to see you again." Harry said.

"Most Wizards do not remember the face of a Goblin they have met so long ago." Griphook told Harry.

"It was a major day in my life," Harry said as they stopped by the door. Harry was told to wait outside until he was announced. A few seconds later, he heard the Goblin's voice.

"THE WIL READING FOR LORD SIRIUS BLACK SHALL COME TO ORDER. LORD HARRISON JAMES POTTER HEAD OF THE POTTER FAMILY PRESIDING. PLEASE STAND FOR LORD POTTER!" The Goblin announced.

Harry walked into the room to see every set of eyes on him. Most of the looks were friendly but the looks from the Malfoys were very unfriendly. Harry took his seat. Harry was presented with a document by a Goblin.

"All the parties mentioned in the will are present my Lord. Mister Lucius Malfoy is representing Bellatrix Lestrange formerly known as Black." The Goblin said

Harry wondered why Lucius was there but this was not the place to ask. "Very well. Let us hear the Will of Lord Sirius Black." Harry commanded as one of the Goblins presented Sirius's will to Ragnok who examined it, declared it genuine, and began to read it.

"I lord Sirius Black being of sound mind and of sound body (Don't laugh Mooney) Declare this to be my last Will and Testament. Since I have died without a direct heir, I hereby appoint Lord Harry Potter to be acting head of the Black family until he appoints a new head of the Black family.

I also request Lord Potter to take the following actions on behalf of the Black family:1: Declare the marriage of Lucius Malfoy to Narcissa Black to be invalid because of Lucius Malfoys alliance with the half blood Tom Riddle. I also request that the Malfoy vaults be frozen and their status as a noble family be suspended until a proper heir can take over the Malfoy family.

Two: I request that Narcissa and Bellatrix be removed from the Black family.

And I request that Andromeda (Black) Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora be restored to the Black family" Sirius said.

"Does Lord Potter agree to the requests made by Lord Black?" Ragnok asked Harry

"I do. As of this moment, I declare the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black to be invalid and I remove Narcissa and Bellatrix from the Black family. And I also welcome Andromeda (Black) Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora back to the Black Family" Harry says

"So be it. Since Narcissa and Bellatrix Black have been removed from the Black family I declare that Nacissa and Lucius Malfoy no longer have any reason to remain here and shall be escorted out of the building and are hereby forbidden under penalty of death to enter this building again." Ragnok said as a Goblin guard came in and escorted the Malfoy adults out of the room. Ragnok then turned back to the will.

"To Draco Malfoy I leave one Knut. Draco, you are a bully and are an embarrassment to Slytherin House. By all rights, I should seize all of the Malfoy assets and end the line right now but I am willing to give you a chance to change.

Draco Malfoy you have until you graduate from Hogwart has to prove that you are a true Slytherin. If you can do so then you can take your proper place as head of the Malfoy family. If not then I will declare the Malfoy family line at an end and you shall live your life as a penniless wizard.

If you agree to this then you shall live with the Conner family. They are a proper Slytherin family who are not wealthy. Through them, you shall learn the value of hard work.

And during your time at Hogwart's you are forbidden from taking part on any school team or serve as a prefect or any other position of authority over other students. You shall spend your time at Hogwart's focused on your studies and learn what a true Slytherin is. In addition, you shall not insult any fellow student.

If you agree then you must take an unbreakable vow with Harry and Remus Lupin agreeing to these conditions. What is your decision?" Draco was asked.

It took a few minutes for Draco to control the anger he felt. "I have no choice but to agree. Let's get it over with." Draco said.

Draco Harry and Remus did the vow. Afterwards Draco was commanded to leave as well. After Harry, left Ragnok looked at the others and continued the will reading.

"Harry, you are so much like your parents. I know that James and Lily are as proud of you as I am. I must ask you not to mourn me. This was my time and I look forward to what will happen. Even though I consider you a son since you already head a family I cannot name you my heir. I do ask you to appoint a new head of the family. I have also arranged for the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quittich teams to be given the most up to date brooms for each member of the team. This arrangement shall be called the Potter family Quittich trust.

Harry, I also leave you my respect. It is the most valuable item I own. Take care of yourself cub and do NOT mourn for me.

To Remus Lupin. You have been a true friend to me. I leave you Five Million Galleons and enough money to get some new clothes. I also want you to go shopping to get some new clothes. In addition, I have arranged for you to get a lifetime supply of the Wolfsbane potion.

In addition, I leave you a piece of advice. Act on your feelings. You should not live your left alone and I happen to know that she cares for you as well.

TO Nymphadora Tonks. I always loved your name and now it can be said without my being hurt. I leave you 5 million Galleons and one of the Black Properties.

I also leave 5 million Galleons and a Black property to Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted.

To the Weasley family. I am grateful to you all for making Harry a part of your family. In addition, I leave each WORTHY Weasley 1 million Galleons. Molly and Arthur, I know that we argued but I knew that you did it because of your love of Harry.

Gred and Forge. You remind me of myself, Remus and James. In addition to your one million Galleons, I leave you two million Galleons as an investment in your joke shop. In addition, I leave you all the notes about everything we had done. Never change.

Ron, I know how hard it is for you to be Harry's friend. In addition, I understand how you could feel jealous of Harry. However, you have your own gifts. In addition to your one million Galleons, I leave you my 20% of the Cannons. In addition, I direct that the latest Quittich brooms be delivered to you and Ginny as soon as it comes out.

TO Neville Longbottom. You are a true Gryffindor. I leave you 2 million Galleons to be used for research on finding a cure for the Cruciatus Curse. I hope that it will help find a way to cure your parents.

Hermione Granger. You are the smartest witch of your generation. I leave you two Million Galleons and the Black library. I know that you will use the knowledge for good.

Finally Luna Lovegood. You must be wondering why you are here? I have two reasons. The first reason is to ask you how the bloody hell did your father figure out I was Stubby Boardman. I used that name a few times. Including a time when the time I went after Peter.

That is not the real reason. From hiding, I saw what you did for Harry. You did not know Harry but you remained loyal to him. It takes a true Ravelclaw to see the knowledge that Harry was right. In addition, you have shown the Bravery of a gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and you and Hermione showed the cunning of a Slytherin when you used the Quibbler to help Harry.

As you know two centuries ago, A Mary Lovegood was to marry Polaris Black. However, she refused to marry him and from that date on the Lovegood, family's vault and Noble status have been suspended for its insult to the Black Family.

Your acts of loyalty and friendship toward Harry who is my godson are sufficient repayment of the debt and I formally declare the debt between our families to be cancelled and direct that Luna regain access to her families vaults and resume her duties as a member of the Wizarding nobility.

Any other assets and properties not mentioned in this will are to be placed under the control of the head of the Black family to use as this person sees fit.

This concludes my last will and testament." Ragnok said as he finished the will. He then looked at everyone.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Ragnok asked. Andromeda raised her arm. The goblin motion for her to speak.

"Lord Potter, I know that with my sisters being removed from the family that I am next in line to head the family. I would formally request that you appoint my daughter Nymphadora instead. She has more contacts with the Wizarding world then I do and would make a much better head of the Black family then I would." Andromeda said to Harry as a surprised Tonks watched.

"I agree. I formally appoint Nymphadora Tonks to be the next head of the Black family on one condition." Harry said.

"What is the condition?" Tonks asked.

"You must use your first name. I happen to think that Nymphadora is a very nice name and I want you to use it." Harry said with a smile.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it." Tonks said.

Ragnok goes over to Tonks with a box.

"Inside the box is the Black family ring. As soon as you put it on you will be the new head of the Black family.

"Don't you need the representatives of three noble families to formally witness the appointment of a new head of a major family?" Hermione asks.

"Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom are present. And assuming that the new head of the Black family to the request to cancel the Lovegood debt Lady Lovegood can serve as the third witness." Ragnok explains.

"As acting head of the Black family I formally cancel the debt the Lovegood family has to the Black family" Harry announces

Neville and Luna stand next to Harry as they watch Ragnok take out the Black family ring and place it on her finger. Tonks feels a great magical energy flow through her body.

"The Black family magic has accepted her to be the new head of family. May I announce Lady Nymphadora Tonks head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.


	15. Chapter 15 THE FIRST BIRTHDAY

Here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the very long delay. I kept trying to write the chapter but was not happy with it . I finally decided to just post it. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any errors.

CH 15 THE FIRST BIRTHDAY

Harry walked down the now familiar hallway of Evan's manor to have breakfast as usual with his grandparents but when he came down the staircase, he noticed several people looking up at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" They all said. Harry had no idea how to react as all the Wesley has started to hug Harry followed by Hermione. He then noticed Neville and Luna standing together. Harry came up to them.

"Happy birthday Harry." Neville said as he gave Harry his present. This was a small tree. "It's a miniature Polaris tree." Neville said as Hermione moved in to get a look at it.

"It's supposed to be very rare." Hermione said admiring the tree.

"It is." Neville said

"I can't accept it Neville." Harry said.

"I want you to have it Harry. The wood from a Polaris tree is supposed to be very powerful. I already have one planted at my house. This tree grew for a seed that fell from my tree. Planting it at Potter Manor will show the ties between our families." Neville said.

"Potter manor?" Harry said.

"You don't know about your family's old home?" Neville asked. "Your Grandfather lived there until he died during the war against Voldermot. Your parents never moved in because they were busy with the Order." Neville said.

"My Grandfather was killed by Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"No. He was very ill. He wanted to stay alive until after you were born. He died a few months after you were born. But by then you and your parents went into hiding." Neville said.

"And died? So Dad never really served as Court Wizard?" Harry said.

"Your father became Court Wizard the moment your grandfather died but there is a traditional six month mourning period before he officially takes power and your parents died during that period. So he was Court Wizard but never officially had the powers of the office." Neville said.

"So where is Potter Manor?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It is under a Fidelius Charm. The only person who knows is Her Majesty. When Harry meets with her she will transfer the charm to him." Neville says.

"You know a lot about this?" Ron says.

"My family and the Bones family have served as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Advisors and Harry has named me and Susan to serve as his advisors." Neville said.

"You named Neville as your Gryffindor advisor?" Ron said.

"Neville's family has served in that role and I wanted to continue the tradition." Harry says.

"Have you made any decisions on your Ravenclaw or Slytherin Advisors yet?" Neville asked

"Why would Harry ask on of those snakes?" Ron said.

"Its tradition for Harry to have an advisor from each house Ron." Hermione says.

"They can't be trusted. They are all like Malfoy." Ron says.

"I haven't decided on my Slytherin Advisor but I do know who I want to serve as my Ravenclaw advisor." Harry said looking at Luna.

Neville smiled. "You owe me a Galleon Luna. I told you that Harry was going to pick you." Neville said

"You can't be serious Harry. Most Ravenclaws think I am a bit…" Luna said but was stopped by Harry.

"I don't care about that. You were one of the first people outside Gryffindor to believe in me. You were always there for me and came with me to the Department of Mysteries. In addition, your family has served as Ravenclaw Advisors. I want you to serve as my Ravenclaw Advisor." Harry says.

"I agree with Harry and so does Susan. You will make an excellent Ravenclaw Advisor." Neville says.

"All right. I will do it." Luna says.

"Excellent. That means that the three advisors I have picked were also in the DA." Harry says.

"That leaves Slytherin." Neville says.

"When the time comes you will know the perfect person to pick." Luna says her voice becoming even more dreamy then usual.

"You're right of course Luna." Harry said as he excused himself to say hello to some of his guests. He was talking to Mr. Weasley when Sir David came up to him.

"Enjoying your birthday party?" Sir David asked.

"Yes I am." Harry says.

"This just came for you Harry. " Sir David said as he handed Harry an envelope, which Harry opened. Harry noticed that it was a birthday greeting from The Queen and an invitation to the Palace for the end of August… "Her Majesty is preparing for a State visit to Canada." Sir David said explaining the delay.

"Just before I return to Hogwart's," Harry says.

"That's right. I know that Her Majesty wants to discuss some issues with you before you return to Hogwart's. "Sir David says as he hears the Doorbell ring. The Butler comes into the room.

"Sir Ernest Roach from the Home Office to see you sir." The butler said.

"I will see him in my office. Would you excuse me Harry?" Sir David says as he heads into his private office. "What's going on?" Sir David says.

"I am here to deliver some sad news. Your daughter Petunia and her Husband was found dead in their jail cells this morning." Sir Ernest tells him.

Sir David felt like he had been punched when he heard the news. "W…would you excuse me for a moment while I called in my family. I want all of us to hear it together." Sir David says as he leaves the room for a moment and calls for Harry and the rest of his family to join him and has Sir Ernest repeat the news.

"How did they die?" Harry asked.

"We don't know. There was no clear evidence of what killed them. They were just found dead in their cells. I am sorry for your loss." Sir Ernest says.

"What about their son Dudley?" Rose asked.

"He is fine. He has not been told the news yet. We are notifying his Aunt Marge and she will inform Dudley of the news. However, there was something strange. An unusual cloud formation was sighted over the jails where the two of them were residing at." Sir Ernest explained.

"What kind of cloud formation?" Harry asks.

"They say that it looked like a human skull. It was noticed by two private airline pilots flying near the two facilities." Sir Ernest says as Sir David noticed the look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sir David asks. Harry did not say anything but Sir Ernest knew what Harry was thinking.

"I know who you are. I work very closely with Amelia Bones." Sir Ernest says.

"Have you notified her of this yet?" Harry asks.

"No. You think I should?" Sir Ernest says.

"I will be right back." Harry says as he leaves his office. A moment later Harry returns with Tonks and explains the news.

"You should let Madam Bones know what happened." Tonks said showing Sir Ernest her Auror and Muggle police ID.

"I will inform her of what is going on." Sir Ernest says as he leaves. Remus comes up to Tonks.

"Dumbledore is calling an emergency meeting of the Order." Remus says. "What happened?" Remus asked knowing the look on her face.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley were found dead in their jail cells." Tonks said.

"Voldemort?" Remus asks.

"Looks like it." Tonks said.

"We should be getting everyone back before heading to the meeting." Remus says as he looks at Harry. "I am sorry Harry.

Everyone said there goodbyes to Harry before leaving. Sir David then looked at Harry.

"How are you doing Harry?" Sir David asked.

"I am doing as well as expected. As much as I hate what they did to me I never wanted anything to happen to them." Harry said.

"I know. There is something I need to talk to you about and I think that this is the right time. I have been talking to St. Brutus." Sir David says.

"About Dudley?" Harry asks.

"Yes. He has been getting a lot of help there and I was thinking of having him come here for some weekend visits after you left for Hogwart's." Sir David says.

"And you were worried about my reaction? I know that Dudley is your grandson as well and that you do care for him. I would never expect you to choose between us." Harry says.

"That shows real maturity." Sir David says.

"I just hope that Dudley feels the same way." Harry says.

"His latest reports show that he is doing pretty well. The only problem is Marge Dursley who thinks that nothing is wrong with Dudley. Now that the Dursley's are dead a decision will have to be made on who his new guardian will be." Sir David says.

"You would be a much better choice then her." Harry says quickly.

"Thank you Harry. I just wanted you to know what was going on." Sir David says

Meanwhile Tonks arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. She walked into the meeting room where the rest of the Order was waiting for her. Dumbledore gave her a smile as she tripped on her way to her seat.

"Glad to see that you have arrived safely Nymphadora. Now we can start the meeting. "Dumbledore said. "Severus, you can start by telling us about Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"The Dark Lord wanted to do something to celebrate Potter's birthday but found that the wards around Potter and his friends were to strong so he decided to strike at Potter's through the relatives he used to live with. " Snape explained.

"I knew that it was a bad idea to leave them without any protection." Dumbledore said. "I think that we need to reconsider where Harry is currently staying." Dumbledore said.

"Harry is happy with his grandparents." Remus said.

"I think that the Weasleys might be a better choice for him. He can spend the summer with his friends." Dumbledore said.

"I think that is a great idea." Molly said.

"It's not your decision." Harry is happy and I will not let you ruin it Albums." Remus said.

"And where would you be without Albus." Snape snared at Remus

"This isn't the time to discuss where Potter lives. We need to discuss Voldemort and his plans." Moody said.

"Quite right Alastor. Which is why I think that the best thing for Harry is to remove him from his relatives and live here? And that he should not be allowed to attend Longbottoms party." Dumbledore said.

"Treat him like a prisoner here like Sirius." Tonks said.

"Protect him." Dumbledore said. "This party is too risky. We know that Augusta Longbottom has ignored my advice and has invited some Slytherins to the party." Dumbledore said.

"WHAT!" Molly screamed. "How could she do something that dangerous?" Molly said

"As one of the noble families the Longbottoms have had a good relationship with the noble Slytherin families." Tonks says.

"But to expose Harry to them. We know how Slytherin feels toward Harry." Molly said glaring at Snape.

"As much as I hate to admit it she might be right. There are some elements of my house that would react badly to seeing Potter." Snape said

"I will be at the party and so will Kignsley. Harry will be fine." Tonks says.

"I still think it is a bad idea." Dumbledore says. "We have to focus on keeping Harry safe not on exposing him to danger/" Dumbledore said.

"It's not your decision Albus." Professor McGonagall said.

"But he is doing what is best for Harry." Molly said speaking up.

Remus stared at Molly. He remembered the arguments she and Sirius had over Harry. Arthur finally spoke up.

"Remus is right. We need to trust his relatives to do what is best for Harry." Arthur said in a tone of voice that made it clear that this was going to be the final word on the subject. Molly looked at her husband before sitting back down.

The meeting then turned to other subjects. A couple of days later Harry was sitting in the limo with Sir David and the rest of the family.

"You don't have to do this Harry." Rose said.

"Yes I do." Harry said as the limo turned into the funeral home. Marge Dursley noticed the arrival of the limo and wondered who was showing up. She glared when she saw Harry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW!" Marge said.

"I came to pay my respects." Harry said.

"You came to gloat. You had your criminal friends kill Vernon and Petunia didn't you." Marge said. She stared at Sir David and the others. "Who are you?" Marge said.

"David Evans. Petunia was my daughter." Sir David said.

"THAT'S A LIE. Petunia said that her parents died. .. You are the one who is trying to take Dudley. It will not work." Marge screamed.

"What will not work?" Rose asked.

"Trying to steal Vernon's money. Maybe I should call the police and have all of you arrested for stealing that limo. Except for Harry." Marge said.

"What about Harry?" Sir David says.

"Vernon had a will saying that I am to have full custody of Harry. Now that he has shown up I will take him home with me." Marge said.

"I don't think so." She said. Harry looked at Ripper who was trying to escape his leash. In a quick motion, he aimed his wand at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Harry said.

"You really should stop telling lies." She said her voice changing into a voice Harry quickly knew.

"UMBRIDGE!" Harry said keeping his wand on her.

"Very good. How did you figure it our without Hermione Granger?" Dolores Umbridge said.

"Ripper. The Dog is trying to pull away from you. Polyjuice potion does not change your scent." Harry said.

"I see. However, it does not change things. You will come with me." Umbridge said

"I don't think so." Harry said as he spoke he did not notice Diana knocking Umbridge out. Harry looked at her.

"Self defense training really does wonders." Diana said with a smile.

"I guess so. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Harry said as he motioned for the Aurors. Kingsley arrived with another Auror Harry did not know.

"What's up?" Kingsley asked.

"An uninvited guest using Polyjuice." Harry explained.

Kingsley looked at the unconscious woman and then at Harry. "Who is she?" Kingsley asked.

"Dolores Umbridge. She has been using Polyjuice to pretend that she was Marge Dursley." Harry said as Kingsley signaled for the Aurors to take her into custody.

"How did you know it was Polyjuice?" Kingsley said impressed with Harry.

"The dog. He usually barks at me. But now he is very silent and is trying to pull away from her." Harry said.

"Very good Harry. I will handle it." Kingsley said as he and the other Aurors took Umbridge into custody.


	16. Chapter 16 HARRY MEETS SOME SLYTHERINS

Hereis the next chapter. I am sorry for the long delay. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any errors.

I also might be posting a second Harry Potter Story called the Greatest Minister of Magic. Its my take on the fifth book with Fudge and Umbridge on Harry's side against of against him.

CH 16 HARRY MEETS SOME SLYTHERINS

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in the formal Potter Dress Robes that he would be wearing to Neville's birthday party. He heard a knock on the door and he saw Sir John walk into his room.

"Forgive me for barging in Harry. Amelia Bones is downstairs and wants to see us before you leave for the party." Sir John tells Harry.

Harry nods his head as he follows Sir John to the living room Amelia Bones gets up when she sees Harry. "Hello Lord Potter. Susan will be here in a few minutes but I wanted to update the two of you about the Umbridge case before Susan arrives.

I was finally able to use Veritaserum on her. Fudge kept objecting to my using it but I was finally able to overcome those objections. We discovered that she got the Polyjuice from Lucius Malfoy." Amelia announced.

"MALFOY!" Harry said.

"Yes. He contacted her after her escape from the Centaurs. They came up with this plan for her to get revenge by becoming a muggle. Petunia Dursley was the original target but when they could not get to her they shifted to Marge Dursley instead," Amelia announced.

"Why couldn't they get to Petunia?" Sir John asked.

"The Wards at Privet Drive. The Wards were able to protect the Dursleys from harm because they showed love toward each other but because they never showed love toward you, the wards were not effective toward you… To a small degree, it does give Dumbledore an excuse. He can claim that the wards were always at full strength and because of that, he thought that you would be fine with the Dursley's. However, that does not excuse why he never had checked personally.

But of course Dumbledore is using it to excuse what he is doing." Amelia says.

"Let's forget about Dumbledore for the moment. Have they found Marge Dursley yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She was found in the basement of her home. However, she had several memory charms done to her. She has no memory of her past. She is at St. Mungo's now the healers hope to help her be able to live a normal life but the Marge Dursley of the past is gone.

"How could she be at St. Mungos if she is a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Because she was the victim of magic she can be treated at St. Mungo's." Amelia explained. "So far the only thing she is responding is her dog Ripper. So the healers are allowing her them to stay together." Amelia added.

"What is going to happen to Dudley?" Sir John asked.

"Marge Dursley was named as his guardian in his parent's will. The Muggle courts will decide what will happen to him." Amelia explained

"I plan to seek custody of Dudley and hope that with my help he can become a proper member of society." Sir John says.

"That's fine/" Amelia says as Susan arrives. She comes up to Harry.

"Hello Harry, Auntie. Are you ready to go Harry?" Susan says

"As ready as I will ever be?" Harry says

"Then take my hand and we will go." Susan says as Harry takes her hand as he feels the tug on his navel and they arrive in a garden.

"The main mansion is down that path." Susan says as she leads Harry toward Mansion. When they arrive, they see Neville and his Grandmother.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lord Potter. You remind me so much of James when he was that age." She tells him.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said. "I wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened to Neville." Harry said but was stopped by Augusta.

"Don't be. It allowed me to see him as his own person instead of trying to make him into his father. I even forced him to use his father's wand, which I found out was actually hurting his ability to do magic. I owe you a great debt Harry." Augusta said.

"No you don't. Neville has been a very good friend. I am honored to have him by my side." Harry said as he noticed a familiar looking beetle flying nearby. "I understand that you are running against Dumbledore to be head of the Wizengamot. I think that you would be a perfect choice." Harry said as he noticed the beetle flying away.

"Thank you for your kind words Harry." Augusta said.

"Another piece of advice. I would squash any beetles you see flying around you. Or else you might find your words in print just like I did during the Tri-Wizard tournament." Harry said as he followed Susan and Neville toward the other students.

"What was that about?" Susan asked.

"Didn't you wonder how Rita Skeeter got her stories and why she stopped writing until those articles in the Quibbler?" Harry asked.

"That beetle Hermione had under unbreakable glass?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Hermione figured it out." Harry said,

"I don't understand? Is it some Gryffindor code?" Susan asked

"Let's just say that you never know when a reporter might use her unregistered animagus form to write her stories." Neville said.

Susan smiled when she figured it out. "I see." Susan said as she and Neville led Harry to where the other students were.

"Hello Susan, Neville…Is that Potter? Has he finally decided to attend a proper party?" A girl in Slytherin Robes said. Harry just stared at her trying to figure out who she was. "I will save you the trouble of figuring out who I am? I am Daphne Greengrass." Daphne said

"I remember you you're in my year and never say anything." Harry said.

"With Malfoy and his gang around the best thing for a true Slytherin is to remain silent." Daphne said as she stared at Harry. "You see Potter we true Slytherins are not blind followers of Tom Riddle. We are leader's not blind followers of idiots like him. "Daphne said.

"Tom Riddle?" Susan asked.

Daphne used her wand to change Riddle's full name into I am Lord Voldemort. Susan gasped. Harry was surprised.

"You know? Harry said.

"It's not hard to trace the path from Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort. Its just those idiot blind followers refuse to see the truth. But there are people in Slytherin know the truth Harry." Daphne said.

Harry was amazed when Daphne used his first name. "Then do something about it. Daphne" Harry said.

"What are we supposed to do?" A male Slytherin student. "Follow Dumbledore? He has no love for Slytherin. If he could get away with it, he would have abolished our house. He favors Gryffindors like you." The boy sneered.

Daphne turned to face him. "You need to relax Nott." Daphne told Theodore Nott who was standing next to Daphne. "Hello Potter." Nott said.

"Nott." Harry said.

Daphne noticed the tension between the two of them and she knew the reason. "Theodore is not like his father Harry." Daphne explained.

"Unlike Draco I will not follow my father and bow myself before that lunatic. However, I will not follow Dumbledore or his lap dog. They are both equally bad for the future of Slytherin House." Nott says.

Harry looks directly into Nott's eyes. "I am nobody's lapdog." Harry said in a cold tone of voice that raised the tension in the room. It took a few seconds before Nott finally smiled.

"Finally you are acting like someone worthy of being Court Wizard. You might make an acceptable alternative for us." Nott says.

"Harry is our only acceptable choice Nott and you know it." Daphne told Nott before looking at Harry.

"Voldemort and his followers are putting pressure on our families Harry." Daphne said.

"What kind of pressure?" Harry asked.

"Join his side or your children will die." Nott says.

"Voldemort knows that you have had your OWL conference and have been told about your status as Court Wizard. He also knows that you need a Slytherin advisor." Daphne said.

"So he wants to prevent that by getting all of the Slytherin families on his side. In addition, to this he will give our families one choice. Join him or your children die." Nott says.

"Our families are stalling as long as possible. And when we went to Dumbledore he told us to trust our head of house." Daphne said with disgust.

"A nobody who only got the job because Dumbledore needed a place to put him." Nott says.

"I see you don't like Snape as well." Harry says.

"He should have never been made head of Slytherin House. It should have gone to Professor Sinistra. Her family is a noble family and the job of head of Slytherin House has traditionally gone to a member of a noble family.

Instead, the job goes to a newly hired Potions professor who used to be a death eater. And he clearly shows favoritism toward Slytherin House," Daphne says,

"Which isolates us from the other houses and reinforces the image that we are all death eaters?" Nott says

"I didn't know that Professor Sinistra was in Slytherin." Harry says.

"Because she treats you and the other Gryffindors fairly?" Daphne said with a smile.

"Yes." Harry admitted.

"You must know by now that not all snakes are evil. You are able to speak to them after all." Susan said.

"I am beginning to learn that." Harry said.

"Then there is some hope for the future of Slytherin House." Nott tells them.

"There is something else Harry. Susan and I spoke to Luna and we all agree that Nott should be named your Slytherin advisor." Neville said.

"WHAT?" Nott said surprised.

"You are the perfect choice Theodore. Your mother happens to come from a noble family…" Daphne said.

"Don't talk about her." Nott said his voice showing some sadness.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You and I share a similar experience Potter. We both watched out Mothers being murdered." Nott says.

Harry felt sadness toward Nott, as he understood his pain. "I am sorry about that." Harry said.

"Thank you Potter. " Nott says.

"Harry, AS you know Nott's father is a death eater and is placing pressure for Nott to follow his father." Neville explained.

"NEVER, I would rather die then follow that lunatic." Nott says.

"I know but as Harry's Slytherin advisor you could do a lot of good. " Daphne says.

"What do you think Potter?" Nott says.

"I trust Luna, Neville and Susan's judgment. Will you be my Slytherin advisor?" Harry asked.

"All right I accept Potter." Nott says offering Harry his hand. Harry shakes his hand.

"We will see you at Hogwart's Harry." Daphne says as she and Nott moves off. Neville looks at Harry.

"You have some doubts?" Neville asks.

"Somewhat. I know you, Luna and Susan. I don't know any of the Slytherins enough to make a proper choice." Harry points out.

"That's why you have us to advise you Harry." Susan says. "And Slytherins ring will decide if he is worthy of being your advisor." Susan point out.

"Slytherin ring?" Harry said looking at his own ring.

"Yes. Each house has a ring that you place on the ring of each of your advisors. The ring will judge if that person is worthy of serving as advisor to the Court Wizard." Neville explained

Harry looked down at his ring and understood what Neville was saying.

""Its time for Harry and me to go. We will see you when Harry meets her Majesty or at Hogwart's." Susan said as she took out her portley and Harry felt himself and Susan returning to Evan's manor.

"What do you mean when you say that you and Neville will see me when I meet Her Majesty?" Harry asked.

"As your advisors we will be with you when you meet Her Majesty. She is the one who currently has custody of the rings." Susan explained as Sir David walked into the room.

"Hello Harry, Susan. How was the party?" he asked.

"It was pretty interesting." Harry said.

"I should be getting back home." Susan said.

"Thank you for a wonderful time: Harry said as gave Susan a friendly kiss before she left.

"While you were at the Party I got a message from the Palace. Her Majesty has scheduled an audience with you for August 30 at noon. Sir David said.

"Just before my return to Hogwart's." Harry says.

"Yes, I also had a brief talk with Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur. She as been demanding that you go stay with her and her family. I finally agreed that you go stay with her after your meeting with Her Majesty. If that is ok with you." Sir David.

"I will miss you. I can't believe that I said that." Harry said. "I am sorry. I didn't mean…" Harry said.

"It's all right. After the way you were treated by the Dursley's. Moreover, I will miss you. And when you are gone I can focus on Dudley." Sir David says.

"You will do great. I know that Dudley will be better with your help." Harry says.

"Thank you." Sir David says.

The rest of August passes until it is the fateful day, Harry is looking at himself in the mirror. He knows that he has to look exactly right when he meets the Queen. Sir David walks into the room.

"Its time to go Harry." Sir David says.

"How do I look?" Harry asked.

"Presentable." Sir David says assuring Harry that he looks fine. "The Limo to take us to the Palace is waiting downstairs. " Sir David says.

"I sent Hedwig off to meet me. What about he rest of my stuff?" Harry asked.

"As soon as you arrive I will send your things to through a port key." Sir David explained.

Harry nodded his head as he said goodbye to Rose who had tears in her eyes.

"I will miss you Harry." She said.

"Me to." Harry said as he and Sir David went to the limo. Harry and Sir David climbed into it.

"Buckingham Palace." Sir David ordered.


	17. Chapter 17 HARRY VISIT”S THE PALACE

Here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the long delay. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any errors.

One change that I have made. I have moved back the date of the Royal visit to August 25.

CH 17 HARRY VISIT"S THE PALACE

Harry arrived at Buckingham Palace and was led into a waiting area where Professor Lupin was already waiting with Susan. Luna, Neville and Nott.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Harry said.

"I haven't been your Professor for a long time. Please call me Remus." Lupin asked.

"You were the best DADA professor we ever had at Hogwart's. You deserve to be called Professor." Nott told Lupin.

"Thank you Mister Nott." Remus said with a smile as a member of the staff comes into the room.

"Her Majesty is ready to see you." The staff member told Harry as he was led into the chamber where the Queen was waiting for him. After he was announced, she gave him a smile.

"Come on in Harry. It's so nice to finally see you." She said in a kind voice s Harry came up to him and nodded his head in respect. "Please take a seat" The Queen command as she and Harry took their seats.

"Thank you for seeing me Your Majesty." Harry said.

"Please don't be so formal. You can call me Auntie. My family and the Potter's haven bee so close that we are almost family. When we are around others we will use our titles of course but when it is just us it can be just Auntie and Harry." The Queen told him.

"I like it Auntie." Harry said with a smile.

"I am glad. Now to more formal matters. Lord Potter, Do you agree to serve as Duke of Hogwart's Magical Ambassador of the Court of St. James to the Ministry of Magic, Head of the Magical Commonwealth?" The Queen asked Harry.

"I do." Harry told her He then watched as she signed a document and then looked at Harry.

"This document formally appoints you Court Wizard. You need to sign it and use your ring to seal the documents. Your advisors would have to do the same thing when they are formally presented. "The Queen said as she looked at the doorway behind Harry.

A minute later Susan Bones stood at the doorway. "ANNOUNCING SUSAN BONES FROM HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE." The announcer said as she came up to Harry and the Queen and kneeled before them. The Queen handed Harry a ring box.

"Susan Bones. Do you agree to serve as advisor for Hufflepuff House?" Susan was asked.

"I am honored to serve." Susan said.

Harry then placed the Hufflepuff ring on her finger. The ring glowed.

"As of this moment you are Lady Susan Bones of Hufflepuff House. Take your place next to Lord Potter." Susan was commanded as she stood next to Harry.

The procedure was then repeated for Neville and Luna who were then named Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw.

Nott was then named Lord Nott of Slytherin. Unlike the others, he had some documents with him. He then looked at Harry.

"These Documents come from the Wizengamot and need to be reviewed by the Court Wizard as soon as possible." Nott says.

Harry nods his head as Nott hands Harry the document for review before handing it back to Nott.

"This document formally informs you that Augusta Longbottom has been elected Chief Witch of the Wizengamot and that Percy Weasley has been elected as Official Wizengamot Clerk. They are asking you for formal approval of its officers." Nott said.

Luna knew the look on Harry's face. "I know what Percy did but it would not be good to reject him since he was elected." Luna said.

"And he would have to pledge his loyalty to the Court Wizard when he is sworn in as Chief Clerk." Neville points out.

"Fine. I accept both of them." Harry says/

"You just have to sign and use your ring to seal the documents," The Queen tells Harry.

Harry does as instructed and the first document suddenly disappears. He then focuses on the second document.

"This is official notification that a motion of no confidence was passed against Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic." Nott says.

"And he is refusing to resign?" The Queen asked

"Yes. This is the first time in History that a motion of no confidence has been passed against a sitting Minister of Magic. Usually they resign before a vote takes place. But Fudge is refusing to resign" Nott says

Luna focused on the first document that Harry had signed.

"We have a new Chief Witch and Clerk right?" Luna asked.

"Right." Nott asked.

"Then the Wizengamot has started a new session?" Luna asked.

Neville and Susan smiled. "That's brilliant. You are a true Ravenclaw." Susan said as Neville smiled.

"Would you explain it to the rest of us?" Nott asked.

"The Wizengamot has started a new session. Under the rules of the Wizengamot, the Minister must submit himself and his department heads to the Wizengamot and Court Wizard for formal approval. Usually they are approved automatically. However, with the motion of No Confidence Fudge has already been rejected by the Wizengamot. "Susan explains.

"If you inform the Wizengamot of this fact then Fudge would no longer be Minister of Magic and that a new one would need to be appointed." Neville says.

"But he could decide to reject this and remain in office?" Nott points out.

"And would be guilty of treason. By sending this document, you are saying that you will no longer consider Fudge to be Minister of Magic. And he can not serve as Minister of Magic without your approval." Susan says.

"Actually I would thing that it would be better for Harry to appear in person. " Neville says.

"I like it. A first strong public action. Shows that you are in command." Nott says.

"How would this work?" Harry asked.

"As Court Wizard you could call the Wizengamot into session to receive a formal message from you about the motion of No Confidence passed by them." Neville says.

"Just like I would address Parliament when they open their sessions every year." The Queen says.

"In the Wizarding world the head of the Wizengamot would read the speech from the Court Wizard but Harry could decide to deliver it in person." Luna says.

"If you decide to do this Harry then we as your advisors would inform every one of your intentions to address the Wizengamot. " Neville advises

Harry quickly agreed to Neville's suggestion. Afterward the four advisors requested permission to leave to make the proper notifications. The Queen and Harry quickly agreed to the request and they left.

Harry and the Queen were then left alone. She gave Harry a tour where he met the rest of the Royal family. It was finally time for him to leave. He said his goodbyes and looked at Remus who took out a port key.

"Now that you have been named Court Wizard its time for you to see Potter Manor. The Weasley's are already there. It was decided that it would be safer for them to stay at Potter Manor then remain at the Burrow." Remus explained

Harry felt the finally pulling at his Navel and he ended up in the living room of a house Harry never says. The first thing he noticed was a House Elf bowing.

"Welcome to Potter Manor Master Harry. I am Snitch the chief Elf." Snitch said introducing himself.

"Hello Snitch." Harry said as he looked at Remus.

"This Castle has been in the Potter Family for centuries. It is on an Island and is under a Fidelius Charm. I was just named the Secret-Keeper and brought the Weasley's and Hermione here." Remus said.

"Snitch is only the Secret-Keeper until Master Harry returns. Now that Master Harry is here he is Secret-Keeper." Snitch said.

Harry nodded as he looked at the Elf. "I have some instructions for the Elves. They will be dressed in a proper uniform. And will be paid for their services." Harry ordered

"PAID? It is not proper for a House Elf…" Snitch says.

"As your master I say that it is proper for you to be paid for your services. " Harry says.

"Snitch will obey Master of course." Snitch says.

"Good. Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"Snitch would like to request that we hire two additional Elves. One to be your personal Elf and a female Elf to serve your female guests." Snitch suggests.

"That is a good idea. DO you have a suggestion…?" Harry stared to say as Dobby appears.

"Dobby wants to be the Great Harry Potter's Elf." Dobby says.

"Don't you enjoy being free?" Harry asked

"Freedom is fatal to use Elves Master Harry." Snitch says. "When a House elf is freed by our master it considered a death sentence. Unless they are able to find other work." Snitch tells Harry.

"Like working at Hogwart's?" Harry asked

"Yes. Freed Elves find work at places like Hogwart's without the benefit of bonding with a master." Snitch says.

"And you want to be my House Elf?" Harry asks Dobby.

"YES YES. Dobby wants to be the great Harry Potter's House Elf." Dobby said.

"I just told Snitch that all House Elves working for me will be paid. Do you agree?" Harry asks.

"I will accept Master Harry Potter's orders." Dobby says,

"Then I accept you as my House Elf." Harry says.

Dobby jumps up and down in joy.

"Dobby will be a great Elf for Master Harry." Dobby says hugging Harry's leg.

"Does Master want me to start the search for a female Elf?" Snitch asks.

"How is Winky doing?" Harry asked.

"She is ill Master Harry. She needs a family to serve." Dobby says.

"She can work her if she wants." Harry says.

Dobby suddenly disappears and soon after reappears with Winky who looks up at Harry.

"Is Dobby right? Do you want me to work for you?" Winky asks

"Yes. I know that you need a family. But I expect you to be paid for your work." Harry says

"Winky does not need to be paid." Winky says.

"I expect all elves who work for me to be paid. Being paid is a symbol of my respect for your hard work." Harry tells her.

"If Master Harry wants to pay all of his elves then Winky will accept payment. Winky will obey all of Master Harry's orders." Winky says.

"Then I accept Dobby and Winky as my House Elves." Harry tells Snitch.

Snitch nods and then looks at Harry. "There is one other matter. Two of your guests are insulting us Elves." Snitch says.

"Which two and how are they insulting my Elves?" Harry asked.

"The mother of the Red headed clan is trying to force her children to do the cleaning. When one of us shows sup she yellsat the House Elf and tells them to leave." Snitch says.

"I will talk to her. But I think that it would be best if the Weasley's are responsible for cleaning their rooms." Harry suggests.

"And the cooking? " Snitch asked

"I will talk to her about it"Harry says.

"And the bushy haired girl. She is insulting us by saying that we should be free. She is leaving clothes in her room." Snitch says.

"I will handle it Snitch. Tell the Elves that I am sorry for the actions of my guests." Harry says.

"Thank you Master Harry." Snitch says as the Elves disappeared. Harry then took a walk around. He found the Weasley's. Molly came up to him and hugged him.

"Hello Harry. You are looking good." Molly says.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I need to talk to you about the House Elves. You have to let them do their work Harry says.

"But…" Molly started to protest but was stopped by Harry.

"This is my house not yours. When I am in your house I obey your rules but in my house, you must obey my rules and my rule is that the House Elves are responsible for doing all the work around the house. You may clean your rooms if YOU choose to do so." Harry told each Weasley.

Molly wanted to protest but realized that she had no choice. However, to agree to Harry's wishes. "Of course Harry dear." Molly said as she quickly left to find her husband.

"Thanks Harry." Ron quickly said.

"I meant what I said. You are responsible for deciding what to do about your rooms. If you want to clean it t he Elves will respect it. If you want then to clean it then does nothing and they will do the cleaning." Harry says but was stopped by a familiar voice screaming at him.

"HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU TREAT HOUSE ELVES AS SLAVES." Hermione screamed

"Hello Hermione, They want to perform their duties." Harry says.

"Because they are brainwashed." Hermione says.

"I have already ordered that they be paid for their services. But you should know that when you free a House Elf you are sentencing them to death." Harry says.

"That's not true. Propaganda put out by pureblood idiots like Malfoy." Hermione says.

"Talk to the House Elves and listen to what they say. Or are you afraid that you will be proven wrong?" Harry asks.

"They don't understand." Hermione says.

"You're the one that doesn't understand Hermione. You need to listen to the House Elves. Dobby and Winky are here. If you listen to them then you might understand." Harry says

"I am not giving up on SPEW." Hermione says.

"If you're going to fight for House Elves then you should understand them better. You might find it interesting." Harry says as he called for Winky who appears.

"How can Winky be of service Master Harry?" Winky asked.

"I want you to serve Hermione as long she is here. You are to tell her everything about House Elves." Harry says.

"Winky will obey Master Winky will take her to the library." Winky said looking at Hermione. She then pulled Hermione toward the Potter family Library.

"It looks like we will never see Hermione again." Ron says as Snitch appears.

"Excuse me Master Harry but Professor Lupine and Lady Black are waiting for you in your office." Snitch says as he and Harry had to Harry's office. When he arrives, Remus Lupin and Tonks get up.

"Please don't do that. I am still Harry. What can I do for you two?" Harry asked.

"I am here to let you know that the Wizengamot will soon be meeting and that they will be ready to receive you." Tonks said.

"The session was already scheduled to swear Tonks in as its newest member. Normally The Head of the Wizengamot does it but you can perform the duty of swearing me in. You can then address the Wizengamot. Tonks says.

"It would be my honor to swear you in Nymphadora," Harry said.

"You know that I will get even for you forcing me to use that name." Tonks said.

"I agree with Harry. I have always liked the name Nymphadora," Remus said.

Harry watched the two of them and smiled.

"You know that I like the idea of Nymphadora and Remus being together." Harry said noticing how the two of them were acting when they are together.

"Maybe I should reconsider how I feel about my name." Tonks said as she smiled at Remus before leaving. Remus had a frown as he looked at Harry

"Please don't act like a matchmaker. I already told Padfoot why Tonks and I can't be together." Remus said.

"She clearly likes you. Give it a chance." Harry advised.

"We will see." Remus said. "You should get ready for the session. "Snitch will show you the Royal robes you and your advisors should wear." Remus said as he left.


	18. Chapter 18 THE WIZENGAMOT SESSION

Here is the next chapter. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any errors.

CH !8 THE WIZENGAMOT SESSION

Harry was standing in front of a full length mirror which Snitch, Dobby and Winky were helping Harry put on his formal Court Wizard Robes for the upcoming Wizengamot session. Harry then turned to see a hat looking directly at Harry. He was quickly reminded of the Sorting Hat.

"Hello Young Harry. I am Merlin's cap. I was first worn by him and he was able to transfer his memories to me. I am a reminder of the Wizarding world's connection to Merlin." The cap told him. "Yes, the same spell was used by the Founders of Hogwart's to create the Sorting Hat. He is considered my younger brother." The cap explained.

"I guess that I have to wear you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. When you wear me it reminds others that you are part of a direct line connected to Merlin. You are the only person who cam remove me from the box and can wear me/" The cap told Harry.

Harry put the cap on. Harry then could hear the cap in his head. "You have had a troubled life. But even with that pain and trouble you are still an honorable person. I think that you will make an excellent Court Wizard." The cap told Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said. He then noticed a staff.

"The Staff was Merlin's as well. You can only hold it when you are wearing me." The Cap explained.

Harry nodded as he took the Staff. He felt the magic coming from it. The three Elves looked at Harry with awe.

"I always knew that Harry Potter was a great Wizard." Dobby said.

"Master Harry, it is time for you to leave for the Wizengamot. Just tap the staff on the floor and it will take you to outside the Wizengamot chamber." Snitch explained,

Harry nodded and tapped the staff. He felt himself being transported. He finally found himself in a hallway. He found Kingsley and another Auror standing guard. They both bowed before Harry.

"Are you ready your Grace?" The Auror asked.

"Yes. " Harry said.

Kingsley smiled. "Good luck Harry." Kingsley whispered as the two Auror's opened the door. As Soon as Harry took a step the cap on his head came alive.

"ALL RISE FOR HIS GRACE HAROLD JAMES POTTER DUKE OF HOGWART'S. MAGICAL AMABADOR OF THE COURT OF ST. JAMES TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC AND HEAD OF THE MAGICAL COMMONWEALTH." The cap said in a clear voice as he walked to the throne ready for him.

Behind him were four chairs for his advisors and behind them were the Wizengamot. But with one difference. The Minister of Magic was not sitting with the members of the Wizengamot.

He was sitting on the front row of the audience and he was not very happy.

"There must be a mistake. As Minister of Magic my place should be up there with the other members of the Wizengamot." Fudge said

Percy Weasley who was sitting in the Clerk's place just smiled. "I told you that you must remain there MISTER Fudge." Percy said.

Harry just watched the scene. He stood in front of his throne. "You all may be seated." Harry ordered.

They all sat down. Harry felt every eye upon him. He could feel Fudge's anger and just stared at the man. Fudge was very silent when he felt Harry's eyes on him.

"Honorable members of the Wizengamot, Invited guests and OTHERS. (Harry was staring directly at Fudge when he said others) I am honored to be here. As Court Wizard I have received two messages from this honorable body and have decided to address these matters in person.

"First of all I acknowledge and approve of your nomination of Augusta Longbottom to be Chief Witch of this body. (Harry heard a snort coming from Dumbledore) I also acknowledge and approve of the nomination of Percy Ignatius Weasley to be the official clerk to the Wizengamot. Are they both present in the chamber?" Harry asked.

Augusta and Percy stood. And kneeled in front of Harry. "Do you both swear you loyalty to this body and to the court Wizard and will perform your duties to the best of your abilities?" Harry asked.

"I swear on my magic that I will serve this body and you to the best of my ability." Augusta said.

"I swear on my magic that I will serve this body and you to the best of my ability. I also humbly request your pardon for my actions toward you. I hope to learn from my error to serve you and this body." Percy said.

"I accept both your oaths. Congratulations. Now on to the second matter. With the election of a new Chief Witch and Clerk I declare that a new session of the Wizengamot has begun.

Due to the fact that this body has passed a motion of no confidence against Cornelius Fudge I officially declare that I do NOT accept his nomination to serve as Minister of Magic. Therefore, as of this moment I declare a vacancy in the office of Minister of Magic and under the rules the senior head of Department shall serve as acting Minister until new elections can be held.

"I OBJECT." Fudge screamed. "I WAS ELECTED BY THE PEOPLE IN AN ELECTION. ONLY THEY CAN REMOVE ME." Fudge said.

"Only upon my approval, And due to the motion of no confidence I do not approve you. " Harry said.

"ARE WE GOING TO LET THIS BOY AND HIS MUGGLE ALLIES ORDER US PUREBLOODS AROUND?" Fudge said as he took out his wand and let off a spell at Harry. It bounced off an invisible shield and hit Fudge who lay on the ground.

Aurors rushed to Fudge and discovered the death mark on his arm.

"HE HAS THE DEATH MARK." Kinglsey announced. "Place him under arrest for Treason." Kingsley announced as Fudge was removed.

"It seems that our former Minister was working for Voldemort. (Everyone gasped at the name) You should not fear a name. But I know that old habits are hard to break. But when you call him by other names you give him power.

But he is a normal human being. Like all of us. And he has a name. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Tom hated this name so much that he rearranged the letters to say I am Lord Voldemort. (Harry used the staff to show how the letters in Tom Marvolo Riddle can be rearranged to say I am Lord Voldemort.)

I believe that the best way how to show how we feel about this person is to use the name he hates. From this day let's call Voldemort Tom Riddle, Tom or Riddle. By using this name he hates we can show this so called Lord how we feel about him. Let today be the end of the so called Lord Voldemort and the day that Tom Riddle returned." Harry announced.

As soon as Harry finished everyone got up and clapped as Harry sat on his throne. Augusta stood and took her place at the front.

"Thank you Your Grace." Augusta said as she looked at Percy. "We need an acting Minister. Has the Clerk discovered who the senior head of department is?" Augusta asked.

Everyone looked toward Amelia Bones expecting her to be the new Minister but Percy looked up from his book. "Madame Bones has been head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement since July 1989 but she is not the senior head of a department." Percy said.

"Then who is the senior Department Head and Acting Minister?" Augusta asked.

"Arthur Weasley. He has been head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office since 1988" Percy announced.

"But that is not a department though." A member of the Wizengamot stated,

"That's not correct. According to the official record during the meeting of September 17, 1975 a motion was made that the Department of Muggle Relations was abolished. But according to the original charter the department could not be abolished so it was reduced to an office and given a new name. Office of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." Percy said as everyone's eyes rose. But according to the original charter the Department of Muggle Relations is a named Department. And the Wizengamot book does list the Department heads by seniority. I would suggest that his Grace and head Witch review the book." Percy said.

"Agreed. I would suggest that His Grace and his Advisors join me, The Clerk and the Department heads as we review the Wizengamot book to see the ranking of Department heads." Augusta said. "This body is in recess until then" Augusta announced as everyone rose and those named by Augusta left the chamber.

As they were examining the Wizengamot book all eyes in the chamber were on Arthur Weasley who was with his family and Hermione. Moody guided them to a private room. Arthur was the first one to speak.

"I can't be Minister. I will turn it down in favor of Amelia." Arthur said.

"Nonsense Arthur. You would make an excellent Minister of Magic." Molly said.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked the silent witch.

"I was more focused on Percy." Hermione said.

"What about the Git." Ron said.

"Did you hear his oath to Harry? It was not the same oath Madam Longbottom said. And don't forget what he told Fudge when he objected." Hermione pointed out.

"He is a power hungry git. He knows that Harry is the new power." Ron said.

"Maybe he was sending a signal of some sort. Saying that he was wrong." Hermione said,

"Because he followed the wrong person." Ron said.

"What do you think Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I want to forgive him. No matter what he has done he is still family. But he has to earn our forgiveness. The oath he gave Harry could be a first step but if he is truly sorry let us see what he will do next." Ginny suggests.

"A very mature suggestion." Arthur said with a smile. "Let's wait and see what Percy does next." Arthur said as he noticed the door opening and Kingsley walked in.

"They are about to resume the session and they want you in the front row." Kingsley said as he led them back into the chamber. The Weasleys were placed in the front row. Hermione sat down next to Professor McGonagall.

They were all commanded to rise as Harry and the others reentered the chamber.

"You all may be seated" Harry stated as everyone sat down. "The Wizengamot is back in session. As suggested by the clerk we have reviewed the Wizengamot book and we all agree that Arthur Weasley is the senior head of Department and is Acting Minister of Magic until new elections can be scheduled." Harry announced.

"Will Minister Weasley please rise for the oath of office?" Harry said looking directly at Arthur who got up along with the other Weasley's. They all came up to Harry.

"I am not sure about this." Arthur asked. Harry just smiled.

"I know how you are feeling. I was just as shocked when I was told that I was to be Court Wizard. You will make a fine Minister of Magic." Harry whispered to Arthur. "Are you ready to give the oath?" Harry asked in a loud official tone of voice.

"I am." Arthur said as he knelt before Harry.

"Do you Arthur Weasley swear on your magic that will serve as Minister of Magic and that you will perform your office to the best of your ability?" Harry asked.

"I do." Arthur said tapping his chest with his wand.

"Congratulations Minister. Please sign the Wizengamot book." Harry ordered.

Arthur went to Percy's desk and signed the book. After signing the book Percy whispered in his father's ear. "We need to talk Dad." Percy whispered. "Yes we do." Arthur whispered back. He then took his seat at the Minister's usual seat.

Harry then got up along with his advisors. They then left the chamber. As soon as they left the thrones they used disappeared. As soon as they left they discovered that they were not alone.

"Can we talk Harry?" Dumbledore said looking directly at Harry.

"Remember your place Headmaster." The cap on Harry's head told Dumbledore. Dumbledore was surprised to hear the cap speaking to him.

"He is still my student as you all are." Dumbledore told Harry and the advisors.

"This is not Hogwart's. If you wish so speak to any of us it will be at Hogwart's and only with our head of house present." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Until the end of the start of term feast you have no official authority over any of us." Luna pointed out.

"This is not necessary Harry. I want us to work together." Dumbledore said.

Harry pointed the staff at Dumbledore. "That is the second time you have called me by my first name. Do not disrespect me again by doing that again." Harry said."Very well you're Grace. We do need to speak." Dumbledore said.

"I have nothing to say to you right now. Goodbye ALBUS." Harry said as he and the advisors moved away from Dumbledore. Harry then used the staff and they all disappeared.

They All ended up back in Harry's office at Potter Manor. They all took seats and reviewed the session.

"Professor Dumbledore is going to cause problems when we return to Hogwart's'' Neville said.

"Then we should keep him under control." Nott says.

"How do you propose to do that?" Luna asked

"We use the current Ministry authority over Hogwart's. They have not been formally repealed." Nott says.

"You're talking about the High Inquisitor position?" Harry asked

"Exactly. The Ministry was not wrong in creating the position to keep Dumbledore under control. They just put the wrong person in the job." Nott says.

"That's for sure." Neville said,

"But if we put the right person in the job then it would help keep Dumbledore in line." Nott says,

"Any ideas on who should take this job?" Harry asked.

Nott smiled as he named the person who he thought should get the job. Harry smiled.

"Perfect. I will make the suggestion to the Minister and Board of Governor's." Harry says

"We should be heading home. We will see you on the train." Luna said with a smile as they all said goodbye to Harry.


	19. Chapter 19 END OF THE SUMMER

Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the very long delay. Life got in the way and I had a block with this story. As usual, I do not own these characters except for my original characters. I am just borrowing these characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any errors.

CH 19 END OF THE SUMMER

Harry was finishing packing his stuff for his return to Hogwart's. He wondered what this year was going to bring. He saw Snitch popping into his office.

"The Evans family is here Master Harry." Snitch told him

"Thanks Snitch." Harry said as he went to the hallway and said hello to the Evans. He noticed how excited Mark was. "Are you ready for Hogwart's Mark?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I have been reading Hogwart's A History." Mark said.

"My friend Hermione will be pleased to hear that." Harry said with a smile.

"Did you know that you are mentioned several times in it? You have had quite a few adventures at Hogwart's." Jonathan said.

"And who knows what will happen this year." Harry said.

"We should be getting to the station to catch the Hogwart's Express." Diana suggests.

They all agree as they head in the waiting limo which them leaves for King Cross Station.

Soon after they are all walking toward the barrier to Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. They all stop at the barrier.

"I will go first and then Mark can follow." Harry said as he went through the barrier. Soon after Mark came across and his eyes went wide when he saw the Hogwart's express.

"We are taking that to school?" Mark asked.

"Yes we are." Harry said as they went on the train. As they walked down the hallway, Mark met some fellow first years and he shared a compartment with them.

Harry then walked down the hallway and heard Neville's voice.

"OVER HERE HARRY!" Neville said as Harry followed him into a compartment.

"Hey Neville. Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"Prefects meeting." Neville explained. "Luna and Ginny were named Prefects." Neville explained.

"So it's just the two of us?" Harry asked.

"I guess so." Neville said as the train pulled out of the station. After Several minutes. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny walked into the room.

"Hey guys. How were the Prefects meeting?" Harry asked.

"Long and boring." Ron said.

"There was a lot of important information Ron." Hermione said.

"Congratulations on making Prefect Luna, Ginny." Harry said

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said.

"I was surprised when I got my badge. " Luna said.

"You deserved to be named Prefect Luna. You are the top student of our year after all. Your grades are almost as good as Hermione's." Ginny told her friend.

"Ginny's right Luna. You have earned your badge." Neville said.

"Thanks." Luna said with a smile. She was glad to have people believing in her. She then opened the latest edition of the Quibbler and started to read it.

"Where is your cousin?" Ron asked.

"He met some other First Years and is sharing a compartment with them." Harry explained.

As the train ride, continued Harry noticed the door opening. For a moment, he expected it to be Draco but it turned out to be Nott and Daphne Grengrass.

"Mind some company?" Daphne asked.

"You're both always welcome." Harry said.

"Thanks" Nott said. "Daphne and I were wondering if you are going to have your defense group this year." Nott asked.

"It will depend on who the new DADA is." Harry asked.

"I think you should continue it no matter what happens." Hermione said.

"I agree and you should also open it up to Slytherins." Nott said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

RONALD!" Hermione told Ron.

"It's all right. We know the reputation Slytherin House has. Daphne and I know several members of our house who would like to join." Nott said

"I agree that we should have some Slytherin members. I want to have all four houses represented in the DA." Harry said Hermione then handed a Galleon to Daphne and Nott. They looked at Hermione.

"All of the members of the DA have it. Its away to communicate with the other members." Hermione explained.

"Impressive." Daphne said impressed with the fake Galleon.

"We should be changing into our robes since we should be arriving at Hogwart's soon." Hermione said as they all took turns putting on their robes.

Finally, the train arrived at Hogwart's and they all got off. As they got off Harry saw Mark and the other first years coming up to Hagrid.

"Is it me or are the first years getting smaller?" Ron asked.

"They are not getting smaller. It's us who are getting bigger." Hermione said as they headed to the carriages. Harry stopped in front of one of the carriages and looked at the Thestral. Luna came up to Harry and gave him a knowing smile. He smiled back at her as he climbed on board the carriage and it headed toward Hogwart's.

"Its still strange not seeing who pulls the carriage." Ron says.

"At least you're lucky enough not to be able to see them," Harry said in a sad tone of voice.

"I am sorry Mate. I forgot…" Ron said.

"It's all right Ron." Harry said as they arrived at the Castle. They got off the carriage, headed into the Great Hall, and sat at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later, the Sorting Hat was brought in and Harry waited to see what kind of message it would deliver.

"IN THIS TIME OF DARKNESS MY MESSAGE TO YOU SHALL BE SHORT. DARKNESS HAS COME TO OUR WORLD AND TO FIGHT THIS DARKNESS HOGWART'S MUST UNITE TO FIGHT IT.

THE FOUR NOBLE HOUSES MUST COME TOGETHER.

GRYFFINDOR, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF AND SLYTHERIN CANNOT BE DIVIDED NO LONGER.

A LEADER WILL EMARGE TO FIGHT THIS BATTLE AND THE FOUR HOUSES MUST UNITE BEHIND THE CHOSEN ONE TO FIGHT THE UPCOMMING BATTLE.

THREE OF THE HOUSES HAVE ALREADY UNITED AND SOMEO F THE FOURTH HOUSE ALREADY KNOWS THIS. THIS MUST BE ENCOURGED. HOGWART'S MUST SET THE EXPAMPLE AND UNITE TO FOLLOW THE CHOSEN ONE IN HIS BATTLE AGAINST THE DARKNESS.

When the sorting hat finished everyone in the Great Hall was silent as they all looked at Harry who wanted to sink under the table. After a few seconds, they the First Years marched into the Great Hall and the Sorting finally begun.

Harry listened as students were sorted into various houses. His interest grew when Mark's name was called. Mark walked up to the stool and Harry saw the hat placed on his head. After what seemed a while Harry heard the Sorting Hat's decision

SLYTHERIN

* * *

Harry was shocked when he heard the Sorting hat place Mark in Slytherin. Mark walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to a first year girl.

"I can't believe that your cousin was placed in Slytherin." Ron said.

"The hat must have a good reason to place him there." Hermione said.

"The hat did want me in Slytherin." Harry said.

"But he is a muggleborn." Ron said.

"Not really. The Evans families are a magical family." Harry said as he explained what had happened at Gringotts,

"That's very interesting. " Hermione said.

Finally, the last student was sorted and Dumbledore got up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwart's. Before we eat this wonderful meal, I have a few announcements. The first thing I would like to announce is a couple of changes in our staff, I would like to introduce Horace Slughorn who will me taking over Potions and taking over Defense against the Dark Arts is Professor Severus Snape…"Dumbledore said

Professor McGonagall was staring at Dumbledore as he finished his announcement and got up.

"Excuse me Professor but I also have a few announcements. The first one is that the board of Governors has named me the new High Inquisitor here at Hogwart's replacing Dolores Umbridge. In addition, as High Inquisitor I hereby reject Severus Snape appointment as Defense against the Dark Arts professor. In addition, since the Headmaster has failed to make an appointment, I hereby appoint Remus Lupin to resume his duties as Defense against the Dark arts Professor and he will also serve as head of Gryffindor House.

My second announcement is that Professor Binns will not be teaching History of Magic. Replacing him will be Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." The students looked confused. Hermione smiled as she looked at her fellow Gryffindors.

"She is talking about Nearly Headless Nick," Hermione said.

"Very good Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor." Nearly headless Nick said as he floated over to the Gryffindor table.

"You're teaching History of Magic now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And I will make the class much more interesting then Professor Binns ever did." Nick said.

"Who is going to be the new Gryffindor ghost?" Harry asked.

"That is a surprise Harry/" Sir Nicholas said with a smile.

"Why isn't Professor Binns teaching anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Umbridge was not very happy with his teaching ability. The board ordered his replacement and I was offered the job." Sir Nicholas said,

"But another ghost?" Ron asked.

"Who better to teach history then someone who has lived it? I better prepare my first lesson plan." Sir Nicholas said as he floated away.

"I will miss him as the Gryffindor ghost. I wonder who will replace him." Harry asked.

"Hello Harry. Turn around and meet the new Gryffindor Ghost."Harry turned around and was shocked when he saw the new Gryffindor Ghost.

"SIRIUS?"The Ghost of Sirius Black smiled at Harry. "It would take more then death to keep me away from you Harry." Sirius said with a smile


End file.
